Dragon
by Chibi Mathilda
Summary: Allen Walker, pathologist with the Houston Police Department, and Kanda Yu, detective by the Tokyo Police must overcome their differences and work together if they want to get rid of the maffia organisation 'Noah'.
1. The man with the dragon tattoo

**Dragon**

**Chapter one: the man with the dragon tattoo**

**Summary story**: Allen Walker, pathologist with the Houston Police Department, and Kanda Yu, detective by the Tokyo Police must overcome their differences and work together if they want to get rid of the maffia organisation 'Noah'.

**Summary chapter**: Medical examiner Allen Walker never thought his job was easy. It was proven once again when they found that dismembered body. Getting knocked out, regaining some of his memories Allen embarkes for his most difficult case up to date.

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, onesided Tyki x Allen, maybe Lavi x Lenalee and others.

**Warning(s)**: nothing to much in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own D. Gray-man, if I did Allen and Kanda would be a couple.

**A.N.**: this story came to me while wathing CSI and after reading a book written by Peter May. Hope you enjoy reading ^^ Please ignore grammar mistakes seeing as English isn't my first language.

* * *

_Allen was floating, lying in water but not drowning. Like something or someone was preventing him. Hands were caressing his sides with unspoken promises but not the kind that Allen wanted. He just wants to get out, get away, but where to? His mind is hazy and he can't remember a thing except for his name. The hands had moved up from his sides and were now applying pressure to his neck. Allen was chocking and yet he didn't panic, it was like he didn't feel a thing, he was completely numb. "Well shall we end this here?" a dark and seductive voice asked from behind him. The man, for it was a man's voice, waited a bit before purring: "_Shonen"_._

Allen bolted upright in bed as the last part of his dream dissolves and disappears. His breathing is labored and he is sweating profusely. It takes a few seconds to realize where he was: in bed in the apartment of his mentor Marian Cross.

Glancing sideways he can see the numbers on his digital clock glowing red in the darkness of the room: 06.00. Too early to really be up but also to late to go back to sleep. In less than two hours he was expected at work.

'Better get ready' Allen thought, 'these last weeks I was called in earlier anyway.' Which was true, never before there had been so many deaths in so little days. Not that he was complaining, after all it was his job to determine exactly how they died.

At only 21 years old Allen Walker was already a first class pathologist working for the Houston Police Department. His 'third father' and second man to 'adopt' him was Marian Cross, the late pathologist of the Houston PD. Late as in: I-now-work-for-the-Japanese-so-you-take-over-idiotic-apprentice.

Allen's feet made soft padding sounds on the cold floor while he walked towards the bathroom. If he wasn't going back to sleep he might as well take a nice hot bath.

Stripping off his pajamas Allen looked at himself in the large mirror. He did not like what he saw. Being born an albino gave him natural white hair, that reached his chin, and soft grey eyes. Looking younger than his age a lot of people found him cute, although he couldn't figure out why.

He was a monster or so he looked at himself. The deformed left arm and the weird pentagram scar over his left eye only helping him further in his believes. After all his parents wouldn't have abandoned him if he wasn't a monster right?

Shaking his head Allen filled up the tub with warm water. If his master, Allen had to call Marian Cross that, had been there he would have been hit over the head by now. Knowing Cross probably with a hammer that would have magically appeared.

He let himself emerge into the warm water and relaxed. Forgetting about his dream, the way his body looked and the work that was still ahead of him. Allen's rest, however, was short lived as the telephone next to his bed began ringing.

With a bad feeling Allen got out of the bath to answer the phone.

"Hello Allen speaking." "Ah Allen, sorry to call you this early but there has been a murder. Reever will pick you up in 10 minutes. Be sure to be ready by then okay?" "I will, Komui?" "Yes?" "Do you know anything about the body or crime scene?" "No, I'm heading there right now with the team. See you there." And with that the purple haired head of the CSI team broke off the telephone conversation.

Allen went back to the bathroom to towel off properly and get dressed. He had just finished combing his hair when someone honked on the street below. Grabbing his keys he dashed down the stairs and opened the passengers side's door to get into the medical examiner's van. The driver, Reever Wenham, was a 30 year old Australian immigrant and Allen's assistant during autopsies.

Even if Allen was much younger than most of the forensics investigators he was one of the highest ranked members of the team. Thanks to the rigorous training received by Cross and his own high IQ.

During the drive Allen stared out of the window to look at the passerby's doing their everyday chores. He hated always being the passenger but there just was no way he would be the van's driver. He just kinda freaked out every time he himself was behind the wheel. Another thing he could thank Cross for and another memory to lock deep inside his brain and never think about again.

After a drive, that seemed to take twenty minutes or more, both coroners arrived at the crime scene. Reever went to collect their tools while Allen looked around to see which investigators would be working the case. He hoped it wouldn't be Suman Dark. For some mysterious reason the both of them just couldn't get along.

It wasn't long before he spotted a brown haired woman. A smile spread across his face. Detective Miranda Lotto, the most clumsy one in the force. She was even banned from crime scenes because she once vomited when standing on one. Other than that she was good in her job and friendly with almost everybody. Colleagues and suspects likewise.

Detectives at Houston PD always work in pairs for safety reasons. Allen wondered who Miranda's partner would be for this case. His unasked question was answered when he saw a person with bright red hair talking to CSI head Komui Lee. Lavi McAdams was the guys name, the youngest investigator in the force.

Lavi was originally part of the police force of Tokyo, Japan until he transferred to Houston. Where he was born was unknown and Lavi flat out refused to talk about his past. Muttering something about 'violent pandas' when Allen asked about it.

Smiling Allen walked towards the two, who as he now saw, were standing next to the body. As he approached Komui and Lavi stopped talking. Lavi grinned from ear to ear before slinging his arm around Allen's neck.

"Allen my mate, how nice to see you." "Lavi no matter how happy I am to be working on this case with you, could you please stop choking me?" Grinning even wider – if that was physically possible – he released Allen.

The latter then turned towards Komui before continuing the conversation.

"What do you know so far? Anything special I should be aware of before I start?" Just like that Allen shifted into his 'serious mode'. "Nothing I can think of at this moment." was Komui's answer.

Nodding Allen kneeled next to the body to see if the external investigation would give him some leads to what happened. He started to summon up his findings when Komui left to do his job and Reever joined him next to the corps. Seconds before Reever had given Lavi a small recording device to make sure that nothing Allen said would get lost.

"Caucasian male, in between 35 and 40 years old, there are signs of defensive wounds. From the looks of it he has a broken nose and a few broken ribs too. I can without a doubt say that this man died from blood loss due to stab wounds in his lower back area."

Finishing his examination Allen grabbed one of the hands of the man when he noticed something weird. The man had some sort of tattoo on it. Taking a closer look at it he noticed that it was a dragon. Somehow it triggered a hidden memory from deep inside his mind.

_A man held him in a iron grip while a second one held his head still. Making sure that Allen had no chance of escaping they called for the third man in the small white room. Even though the second man was standing right next to him, Allen could not hear the third man's name. The third man had a knife in his hand which he used to caress Allen's face with. Just like with the sound, the man's face was blurred and impossible to recognize. The man used the knife to carve some sort of pattern on his face. The pain was white heated and unbearable, thick tears mixed with blood ran down the side __of his face. All the while the man was laughing. Barely conscious Allen heard the last words the man whispered in his ear. "How do you like it _Shonen_? With this scar you are now marked as mine __and I can claim you anytime I want._

With a shock Allen came back to his senses only to realize he was being held by Reever. It took a few precious seconds to come to grabs with what just transpired. The memory had clearly been about how he achieved the weird pentagram like scar over his left eye. Now he knew why his master never wanted to tell him how he acquired it.

"Allen are you alright? What happened? I mean you just fell down all of a sudden." Lavi's worried voice finally reached him. Standing up with the help of Reever Allen decided not to worry the redhead any further and lied. "It's nothing Lavi. I just got unwell, I'm sure I'll feel better once I'm in the morgue where it's cold. You know I don't stand the heat very well." Smiling all the while the albino hoped that Lavi believed him. Fortunately for him the redhead didn't question him any further but the look on his face clearly stated he didn't buy a word Allen had said. Damn that guy and his internal lying detector.

"Johnny and Tapp have already loaded the body into the van. Let's get back to headquarters." With a gentle tug Reever directed Allen towards the passenger's seat of the van. Buckling himself in the Australian turned towards the younger male and studied his face. "You had another memory didn't you?" A small smile made its way across the albino's face. He could never hide something from his trusted assistant.

Choosing to tell the truth Allen simply nodded knowing that the other had caught the movement from the corner of his eye. Reever never asked what kind of flashback Allen had had, if the younger wanted to talk about it he would talk was his motto. The rest of the drive to the morgue was silent as Reever concentrated on the road en Allen was deep in thought.

'Who was that man? Why did he give me this scar. Did my master knew how I required it?' all of these questions ran through his head and no matter how much the 21 year old wracked his brain he couldn't seem to find any answers.

He was abruptly pulled out of reverie when Reever hit the brakes real hard causing Allen to nearly fly off of his seat if he wasn't wearing his seat pelt. "What…" Never having the chance to finish his sentence, a hand smashed through the window next to him and grasped his chin.

At the driver's side a similar thing was happening when Reever was pulled out of the van. The man at that side used the butt of his gun to knock the assistant examiner unconscious. Meanwhile the man at his side grasped Allen's hair tightly and directed his towards the doors of the back of the van.

"Now be a good little boy and open these doors. If you do I might be able not to hurt you." the man whispered into his ears while bits of his bad breath reached Allen's nose. Nodding like his life depended on it, he stumbled with the locks before he heard the satisfying click announcing that the doors could be opened.

As soon as that had happened the man pulled him back towards his filthy self. "See that wasn't so hard now was it boy?" Allen answered by shaking his head. He really didn't want to test if his voice would work in these circumstances or not. The man holding him looked like he wanted to say something else when his eyes fell upon his pentagram scar.

"Archie hey Archie look at this. I betcha that the boss is going to give us lots of money when he finds out what I just discovered about this kid." the man called Archie turned around towards them with an irritated expression on his face. "What did I say about calling me by my real name when doing a bust he idiot?" his expression however changed when he too saw the scar.

"You're right we best tell the boss about this but for now let's make sure the boy doesn't know where we go next. A nasty grin spread across both the faces of the tugs and the next thing Allen knows is a head splitting pain when he also gets acquainted with the gun's butt. Laughter filled his ears as darkness swallowed him. He could now only hoped that they were found before something else happend to him and Reever.

* * *

First chapter done! Please let me know what you think of it.

I will continue writing if I have at least one review, 'cause frankly it would be stupid to write a story if nobody is interested in it.

Thanks for reading!

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	2. Revelations

**Dragon**

**Chapter two: revelations.**

**Summary story**: Allen Walker, pathologist with the Houston Police Department, and Kanda Yu, detective by the Tokyo Police must overcome their differences and work together if they want to get rid of the maffia organisation 'Noah'.

**Summary chapter**: After regaining consiouness, Allen was faced with a whole new world when Lavi decided to come clean to him. At least now he had an idea why he had those flashbacks.

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, onesided Tyki x Allen, maybe Lavi x Lenalee and others.

**Warning(s)**: none this chapter. Perhaps an shocked Allen and an overprotective Komui?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except the plot.

**A.N.**: And the story continues. Kanda will not appear in this chapter just yet. But we will learn more about the Noah's ^^ Enjoy the story :)

* * *

The thing about being knocked out is the immense headache that follows when you wake up. Allen groaned when bright light shone in his opening eyes, intensifying said headache. "A-Allen?" looking up his silver eyes landed on the source of the silent asked question: detective Miranda Lotto who was holding a glass of water and some aspirin. Or at least Allen hoped what was aspirin.

"Here for your headache." Carefully the brown-haired detective handed him the pills and water. After taking them Allen thanked her. Looking around he noticed that he was lying on the chair in his office. "What happened and where is Reever?" "Reever is with Komui and Lavi giving his version of what happened. They'll want to talk to you next. As far as we know you and Reever were robbed when driving back to the morgue this morning."

"I wonder what they were after." Noticing Miranda's uneasiness he fixed her with a stare. Not very nice of him but effective none the less. "SORRY, they stole the body. If only we were with you it wouldn't have happened. I'm so sorry!" Miranda then proceeded to apologize while bowing all the while. Really sometimes she could be so unsure of herself. "It's not your fault, no need to apologize." "B-But.."

"You weren't the one who wacked Reever and me over the head so you've got nothing to feel bad about." Allen flashed her one of his award winning everything-is-fine-so-stop-worrying-smiles. "But why would they want to steal a dead man for?"

"Wouldn't we all want to know the answer to that question." A sigh escaped Lavi's lips as he walked further into the room. "Miranda could you go talk to the mechanic at the corner of where the robbery took place. Maybe he saw something that can help us. If he has security cameras that actually works confiscate the tapes and bring them back here. Oh and take Komui with you."

The woman practically ran from the room after nodding to Lavi. Not that Allen could blame her, after all the look on Lavi's face predicted trouble and no one wanted to be on the receiving end when the redheaded detective decided to snap. The albino coroner saw it happen once before and believe him when he says that it wasn't pretty to see. More like freaking scary.

What was also scary was the fact that Lavi locked the door after his partner left. "We need to talk but first I want to make it clear to you that nothing but absolutely NOTHING what is said leaves this room. Understood?" Allen just nodded with a sinking feeling in his stomach. He prayed to God that the other man wasn't mad at him. Even if he couldn't think of anything that he had done to piss the redhead this much off.

"Alright what I'm about to tell you is only known to you, me, Komui, Dr. Cross and a the handful of detectives working on this case in Japan. A few years ago a new type of mafia group was founded. Officially it doesn't have a name but we call them the _Dragons_. At the very top of the organization you have a man who calls himself the _Millennium Earl_. The only thing we know about him is that his first name is Adam and that he is quite fat."

"Underneath him you have his so called family, the NOAHs. There are supposed to be thirteen members in total but we only know of seven of them. There was also a fourteenth member but I'll tell you about him later on. At the lowest part of the Dragons hierarchy you have the people we refer to as _Akuma_. That means demon in Japanese by the way."

"You have four levels of Akumas. Each level defined by the number of tattoos and the where they are placed. The level ones have a dragon tattooed on their left wrist, like the man we found today. The level twos have a dragon on both of their wrists. A level three on the wrists and the left shoulder, the level fours on the wrists and both shoulder blades. Still with me so far?" Receiving a nod from Allen the redhead continued with his explanation.

"In order to level up or however you want to describe it, the members have to reach certain numbers. Like for example kill so many people, sell that much drugs, find important information. Some even infiltrate the police in almost every country. Off course my Japanese colleagues also have someone of their own in the organization posing as an Akuma."

"Now we had the opportunity to bring them down several years ago when their fourteenth member decided to come clean to his friend and your mentor Dr. Cross. The man was supposed to bring evidence and the like with him but before we could talk to him the Earl himself killed him. After that he decided to go after the fourteenth's brother. Who was your adoptive father, Mana Walker."

Allen felt as if his world just came crumbling down. Mana was killed because his brother was in the mafia and wanted out. His master Cross had known about all this and never told him. A sudden understanding came over him. "When I was fifteen someone kidnapped me for almost a year. It was them wasn't it? Using me as a way to get back at Cross and Mana." Lavi nodded his head. "Komui and me think there is a big possibility that they will try to take you again. Seeing as you are regaining your memories. Plus the Akuma stealing the body will report that he saw you today as a medical examiner. After all your scar is widely known as marking you the property of one of the Noahs."

Allen must have looked like he was in shock or something like that because the next thing he knows Lavi is hugging him like there is no tomorrow. "Don't worry Whitey. The first thing I'm going to do is get in contact with my previous partner Yu Kanda, who is the head of the investigation, and next I'm gonna crash at your place so no one will be able to hurt you again." "Thank you Lavi, I really appreciate it. But could you please let me go 'cause believe it or not I still have work to do." Lavi released him with a big sheepish smile and bounced towards the door, unlocking it.

Shaking his head Allen barely had time to take a deep breath as someone knocked on his door. "Come in." The person entering was a 20 year old Chinese girl with long greenish-black hair up in two pigtails. Her name was Lenalee Lee and she was Komui's little sister. She was also Allen's part time assistant. She was actually a student at university and in her free time she liked to help out Allen with typing the autopsy reports.

"Hello doctor Walker how are you today?" a big grin spread across her face because she knew that the albino hates to be called that. He always claimed that it made him feel like some old man. "Just peachy." Sarcasm dripped from those two little words. "So miss Lee what can I help you with?" Lenalee let out a small laugh before answering. "Well I've finally found some extra time to type out that report you've been asking about." "Did you? Thanks a lot." A big smile broke out on Allen's face for the first time since he woke up.

Just as he was about to read it over for any potential mistakes, his door was – once again – thrown open. This time it revealed a very serious looking Komui.

"Allen we retrieved the body but there is something about it you should see." At that he noticed his beloved _little_ sister and threw himself at her with a very loud "LENALEE-CHAN!." Allen was sure even the people outside the station had heard him.

The girl in question – used to her brother's antics – simply sidestepped and the purple haired scientist crashed headfirst into the desk. The young coroner quickly escaped _his_ office before Komui had a chance to complain to him about 'how his sweet little sister didn't love him anymore and how it was the fault of those dangerous octopuses walking the streets'. Octopuses meaning boys in Komui's language (yes the man had his own language). The only reason he hadn't killed the albino for hanging around his precious Lenalee was because: one said girl would kill him in return and, two because it was a well know fact that Allen 'swinged the other way'.

On his way to the morgue he – literally – bumped into a certain redheaded detective. "Hey Allen you know I have this feeling that someone must have really hated our vic's guts." "What makes you say that?" "Didn't Komui tell you?"

"No he was too busy going into obsessive big brother mode. Why?" Lavi, who had sweat dropped at Allen's statement, sighed – he did that a lot today – before answering: "You'll see when we get there. But I'll tell you now that you aren't going to be happy and that it isn't a pretty sight and _I_'ve seen a lot of gruesome things."

It would be an understatement to say that the white-haired coroner wasn't intrigued. However he got his answer upon arrival when his assistant Reever pulled the sheet that covered the body back. "They cut out his intestines?" In all the cases he himself had investigated or had seen during his time in college this was the first time he had come across something like this.

Yes he had seen bodies missing kidneys or the liver but that had been cases were the organ mafia had been involved. But this man was missing everything from his stomach to his rectum. And it was not as if any of those parts could have been used as organ donors. "So doctor ready to start?"

XOXOXOXOX

The autopsy had been a long and difficult one. Whoever had removed the organs had made a very messy job of it. So it wasn't much of a surprise that Allen was very happy when he could return home, even if it meant having an obnoxious redhead trailing behind him for 'his protection'. He could deal with Lavi for one night, he hoped. After all tomorrow the two of them would head for Tokyo. Lavi had contacted his old partner and the guy thought it would be for the best to have the young medical examiner close to the base of operations against the Earl.

* * *

TBC…

Thank you for reading and please leave a review ^^

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	3. The dysfunctional family of detectives

**Dragon**

**Chapter two: revelations.**

**Summary story**: Allen Walker, pathologist with the Houston Police Department, and Kanda Yu, detective by the Tokyo Police must overcome their differences and work together if they want to get rid of the maffia organisation 'Noah'.

**Summary chapter**: Allen and Lavi head for Japan were they will join the rest of the detectives working the Dragon-case..

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, onesided Tyki x Allen, maybe Lavi x Lenalee and others.

**Warning(s)**: Komui's overprotectiveness. Language especially from Kanda.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except the plot.

**A.N.:** First of a big thank you for all people who have read my story and a very big hug for those who reviewd.

In that regard I had someone ask me about the removal scene in the previous chapter. I did not write it because I wanted to be creepy. The removal of the organs actually serves a point in the plot wich will be explained in chapter 5 or 6.

If I wanted to be creepy I would have written a complete autopsy in here...

That said, enjoy the story. Even if I have to say in all honesty that I did not exactly liked this chapter. But after rewriting it for 6 times I gave up. I promise the next one will be beter ^^

P.S.: Kanda is one hell of a dificult character to write -.-"

* * *

Unlocking the door to his apartment Allen led his redheaded colleague inside. Murmuring a: "Don't mind the mess. I thought about redecorating this place. Seeing about how master left it in my care last year."

Finishing his sentence the albino suddenly remembered something that had to do with this. "Hey Lavi we might have a problem for tonight. I'm using the spare bedroom as a sort of storage space so you can't exactly sleep there."

"No worries Whitey I shall sleep with you then."

And with that the other walked towards Allen's bedroom. Leaving a dumb folded pathologist behind.

"Wait what? You can't do that!"

"It's not like you never slept with another man before ?"

Seeing the embarrassed look on the 21 years old face Lavi's expression turned shocked.

"You mean you never slept with someone before? So what are you still a virgin?"

Blushing heavenly Allen stammered: "L-L-Lavi could you please not mention that word ever again? Believe me when I say that after living with master Cross for 11 years I don't even have the slightest want to lose it."

The detective looked flabbergasted but decided to leave the subject alone. It wouldn't do to get kicked out of the apartment because he couldn't keep his big mouth shut.

Lavi walked towards Allen and wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Sorry Whitey I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

When the albino returned the hug he let out a relieved sigh. Letting go he gave him one of his 100 watt smiles.

"Now let's eat and then go to sleep. I promise I won't bite. Wouldn't want Cross coming behind me with a gun."

This made Allen smile. The boy was happy that he had such a great friend.

XOXOX

When morning arrived Allen didn't want to leave his bed. It was unnaturally comfortable especially with the additional warmth against his back. The white-haired pathologist eyes snapped open after that last thought. He wasn't supposed to have someone in bed with him. And he hadn't drank anything last night, or had he? No he didn't think so.

Getting up he saw messy red hair fanned over the pillow next to his. It was all he needed to remember the 'maybe treat on his life' and the upcoming trip to Japan. 'Shit we're leaving at 15.00 hours and I still have to pack.' The next second he reflected upon that thought and mentally added: 'Man I sounded like a girl saying that. I hope to God that Lavi doesn't have any mindreading powers or I would be royally screwed. The guy can't shut up about how feminine I am.'

He tried to leave the bed as unnoticeable as possible, trying not to wake his sleeping friend. Too bad said friend didn't seem to want to let him go. In fact he renewed his grip he had on Allen's middle and nuzzled his nose in the short white hair. The 21-year old was even more mortified when he heard a murmured: "Don't leave Lenalee-chan. It's not even morning yet." The last straw that sent Allen flying out of the bed and onto the floor was a kiss pressed to his temple.

"What cha doing Allen?"

"Do you really have to ask? I mean you call me Lenalee and then practically tried to molest me."

Not entirely true but Lavi didn't have to know that. Besides it was funny to see him turn almost as red as his hair.

"Sorry but could you please, please not tell Komui. I like my limbs were they are thank you very much."

And that had to be the first time Allen saw the detective begging for something.

"I'll keep my mouth shut." 'But that doesn't mean I won't try and blackmail you.' Cackled '_black Allen_' inside his head.

But all joking aside the pathologist knew why Lavi did NOT want that itsy bitsy tiny bit of information to leak out. Especially to Komui himself. After all it was known throughout the entire precinct, with exception of Lenalee herself, what the CSI-head did to potential boyfriends that wanted to date his '_precious little sister'_.

The poor boys had to go through a series of tests to see if they were worthy enough to gaze upon the black-greenish haired girl. First they were screened for potential petty crimes by detective Miranda Lotto. Not because the woman wanted to but because the purple haired scientist threatened her into doing it for him. How no one knew.

Secondly the boys were tied to an uncomfortable chair and wired up to a lying detector. Of course Komui only asked them embarrassing and private questions. Surviving that they were tested for courage. Sit through an entire autopsy with Allen and not vomit out any meal they might have eaten that day they passed.

The last test was the testing of their sperm cells. How bad and less likely to get Lenalee pregnant how better. Did it came as a surprise that no one was allowed to date Lenalee? 'Not exactly. Poor Lenalee.' Thought Allen while sweat dropping.

He was pulled out of his reverie by a hand waving in front of his face.

"Hello Whitey you still with me?"

"Eh? Did you say anything?"

Sweat dropping himself Lavi answered: "Yes I said that while I make breakfast you could take a shower. After that I can take one and you can pack your suitcase."

Nodding his head Allen realized something. "Say Lavi where is your suitcase?"

"Back at home so before going to the airport we have to make a stop there."

Again the 21-year old nodded his head knowing that the other could see the movement from the kitchen.

2 Hours later Allen stepped inside a small townhouse that he wouldn't have associated with Lavi if it wasn't for the mess inside. While the detective walked upstairs to gather his belongings the albino took a look around the living room. It wasn't long before his eyes fell upon a picture atop of a cabinet.

In it the redhead had his arm thrown around a guy from Asian descend. Probably Lavi's Japanese partner was Allen's guess. The guy had long black-bluish hair pulled up in a ponytail. His eyes were so dark they almost looked black. The scowl he wore did nothing to make his face any less beautiful. In fact Allen thought that the guy was pretty hot and promptly blushed at the thought of him drooling over some unknown guy in a picture.

His blush increased tenfold when Lavi caught him staring.

"You known I think you're in luck Whitey. That guy is my partner in the dragon case."

"You mean that this is…?"

"Yeah Kanda Yu your bodyguard in Japan."

"Bodyguard?" 'Since when do I need a bodyguard?' Allen was very surprised at this new development.

"Uh-uh if one of the Noah's are after you we can't be careful enough. Oh and before I forget Yu-chan is gay."

There was a twinkle in Lavi's eyes that promised trouble. Casting one last look at the picture Allen followed Lavi out of the house. He couldn't wait to meet that guy in real life!

XOXOX

Arriving at Narita International Airport, Tokyo, Allen was forced to clamp himself tightly to Lavi's arm in order not to get dragged away by the bustling crowd. Off course that was not the way Lavi saw it.

"What's wrong Whitey, scared of the big bad crowd? Just hang on, I will take good care of you." Lavi said with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Suppressing the urge to slap the obnoxious redhead, Allen settled to pout in answer to the question. It wasn't his fault that he had a tendency to get easily lost now was it? It wouldn't do him any good since he was now in a country were almost no one could understand him and were he couldn't understand anything in return.

'Why oh why did I decide to come to Japan again? Right the Noah's are after me and I get Lavi's unbelievably handsome partner as bodyguard.' The pathologist thoughts were cut short when the redhead in front of him stopped, making Allen run into him.

"Hey Tiedoll-sama we're here. Did you come to pick us up?"

"Yes, Yu-kun apologizes but he had some work to do so he couldn't come and get you." Tiedoll had long curly hair up in a ponytail and the glasses perched on his nose made him seem more like a teacher than a cop.

"That's alright. Anyway Tiedoll-sama meet Allen Walker, Cross's apprentice. Allen meet Froi-Tiedoll."

"Nice to meet you mister Tiedoll."

"The pleasure is all mine Allen. Now how about we go to the car and then you can meet Yu-kun." A big smile lit up the man's face and Allen decided right there and then that he liked the older man.

Smiling the two American detectives followed him to where he was parked.

XOXOX

"Ano Tiedoll-sama that black Mercedes seems to have been following us ever since we left the airport." Lavi commented looking out of the black window.

The man stayed exceptionally calm like he somehow expected this to happen. With a short "Hang on" he pressed the gas pedal in all the way to the floor.

Allen barely had time to grasp what happened before realizing they were driving through traffic at 120 km/h. He paled as he prayed for his life.

10 Minutes and 7 almost deadly accidents later they halted in an underground parking lot. Tiedoll was grinning while looking back at his two passengers. Lavi had sweat drops rolling from his face. He nervously laughed and at the same time silently vowing never to set foot in Tiedoll's car again.

Much worst off was Allen whose already large eyes were now as wide as saucers and he was clutching Lavi's arm in a death grip, closing off the latter's blood circulation. It took 5 minutes of gently coaxing from the two detective before he released his '_lifeline'_.

Calming down the two younger ones got out of the car barely resisting to lean down and kiss the ground. All tree walked into the building that the car park belonged to.

It was pretty obvious from all the uniforms around that this was the Tokyo metropolitan police department. A side affect that accompanied that realization was Allen blushing like mad just thinking about the hot detective he was about to meet in a very short time.

"Sorry kids but I'm afraid this is as far as I'll take you. My son needs me back at a rape scene." Tiedoll explained while holding up his mobile phone that Allen hadn't even heard go of. Both '_kids'_ cringed as neither like working rape cases. Even if their reasons for it are different.

Lavi gave a wave at the older detective as Allen bid the older man a goodbye while shaking the latter's hand. Watching the man go the redhead gently took the younger one by the arm and led him through the maze that made up the police headquarters.

The comfortable silence that hung between the two was broken after less than two minutes when a man – more like thug in Allen's humble opinion – came flying out of one of the offices. He was soon followed by 4 others until the formed a small pile in the middle of the hallway.

"So you fuckers thought that you could come here and threaten me? Well think again!" Out of the office came Lavi's partner holding a katana. Before the man could further harm any of the thugs on the floor. Lavi decided to intervene. After all bloodstains were so hard to remove…

"Yo Yu-chan, are you happy to see me?" His answer came in the form of the thin sword pressing against his unprotected neck.

"Shut up baka usagi! How many time do I have to tell you not to call me that?"

"Anyway Yu…Kanda-kun why don't you meet your new charge?" And with that Lavi pushed Allen into the Japanese's arm making both stumble to the ground. The albino landed on top of the other in a position that Lavi would later on proclaim was : '_insinuating a deep and sexual relationship'_. Of course he would never do that while Kanda was around…

"You stupid rabbit you really have a death wish don't you?" Shoving Allen off he went and posed the katana to Lavi's neck again before the latter's words finally registered. "Wait what? This moyashi is my charge? I thought you said he was a pathologist with the Houston police not a high school kid!"

Allen's brow started twitching at that. No matter how hot – and dangerous – one was he would NOT be insulted by getting called a high school kid. 'And I'm pretty sure that moyashi is also an insult. Guess I'll have to ask Lavi later what it means.'

Clearing his trout he decided it was time to let himself be known. "For your information I'm 21 years old and a pathologist. I just so happen to be a genius with an IQ of 190 and graduated university when I was only 17. And I will not let some stupid arse wannabe samurai insult me because he's PMSing. Got it!"

At least he accomplished in shutting both detectives up. If only for a minutes because the '_PMSing wannabe samurai_' started laughing.

"Well I've got to give it to you moyashi you got spunk. But if you dare to call me that again I'll make sure you meet Mugen up close." The smirk on his face send shivers down Allen's spine and not in a good way. There was something dangerous lurking in that smile.

"Mugen?"

"Yu…Ehm Kanda's katana. It's a family heirloom and someone in the family called it that centuries ago. Everybody just kept the name after it.

"So moyashi let me tell you what is going to happen now. You're coming with me to my house were you will not leave my side for even one second. We'll bath together, eat together and sleep together."

Blushing harder with each together Allen could not help but ask: "What do you mean together?"

"What do you think the word means? Face it that is the only way to keep you safe. Now shut up and follow me or I will kill you myself and blame the usagi for it."

Said '_usagi' _– whatever the hell it meant – looked uncomfortable and with a hasty "bye Allen" he was out of sight.

Grumbling the pathologist followed Kanda's orders. 'Whoever it was that once said that handsome men are either gay or total arses was right. Too bad for me my bodyguard is both. Man his character is pissing me off. I hope that the Noah's are caught very soon so I don't have to deal with him anymore.'

Sighing Allen resigned himself to fate and went home for the first time with Kanda. Only God would know what would happen next.

* * *

TBC…

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	4. The start of a temporally new life

**Dragon**

**Chapter four: The start of a temporally new start.**

**Summary story**: Allen Walker, pathologist with the Houston Police Department, and Kanda Yu, detective by the Tokyo Police must overcome their differences and work together if they want to get rid of the maffia organisation 'Noah'.

**Summary chapter**: Allen meets Kanda's family and explaines his past to the latter.

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, onesided Tyki x Allen, maybe Lavi x Lenalee and others.

**Warning(s)**: fluff (if you squint), Allen's horrible past.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except the plot.

**A.N.:** I LOVE YOU GUYS!

Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and all. When I first started this story I thought I would only get a review or two. But now I have 21. I'm so happy ^^

This chapter has almost no action because I wanted to create a bond between Kanda and Allen. Also I don't exactely like the beginning but I like the second half of this chapter. Also nobody checked this chapter so sorry for any mistakes in it. ^^"

Anyway the action starts the next chapter. But still I hope you'll enjoy this chapter to ^^

* * *

Chapter 4: The start of a temporally new life

The ride over to Kanda's place was silent given Allen a change to catch up to some needed sleep. When they arrived the other man elbowed the pathologist in his side to wake him up.

"Wake up moyashi and get out."

"Huh?"

"We've arrived. Now go to the hall and ring the fifth bell on the left side and the old man will open the door for you. My apartment is on the fifth floor. You'll have to take the stairs to get there because the elevator isn't working."

"Okay see you in a minute then."

Following the directions Kanda's gave him he soon found himself in front of the right door. However he was surprised to see the man who had opened it.

"Mister Tiedoll what are you doing here?"

"Oh didn't Yu-kun tell you? I'm his father."

Allen was sure his mouth hung open at that point. He could see no similarities between the two of them.

"Off course he isn't my natural son. I adopted him and his brothers." The man must have seen the confusion in the youngsters' eyes.

"That guy has brothers?" 'Please God don't let them turn out like him. I'm not sure I could deal with four Kanda's' He silently pleaded with whatever was up there and liked to screw with his life.

"Why don't you come in and meet the rest. This is my first adopted son Noise Marie. If found him in America. By the way he's blind. The next one is Daisya Barry he's from Bodrum Turkey. Be careful around him. He's a prankster. And this young one is Choaji Han from China. The are all detectives to."

"Nice to meet you I'm Allen Walker, Kanda's charge and medical examiner for the Houston Police force." He used of few seconds to take the tree men in.

Noise Marie was a large black man with a shaven head except for a small tail in the middle of his head. His eyes were glassed over like you see a lot with blind people whose original eye color was light. Like blue.

Daisya Barry had a hat on his head so Allen could not see what hair color he had. He had however purple lines underneath his eyes.

Choaji Han looked like the most normal one with his brown hair in a ordinary small ponytail. Even if the back of said ponytail looked like the top of a pineapple.

While Allen had observed the four Kanda had joined them at the table they were all seated at.

"Since it's Monday and we have a new person in our middle I decided to share a nice family meal. So please eat however much you want." And with that Tiedoll placed a lot of food on the table that looked absolutely delicious.

XOXOX

"If it is the same with you I rather take a bath with your brother Marie. Nothing personal but he is blind and I really don't want anyone to see my body." Murmured Allen looking down in his lap. Seconds before Kanda had asked if he wanted to take a bath now or later with him.

Kanda seemed like he wanted to protest but was silenced with a look from Tiedoll. "Che whatever." Standing up he walked towards what the albino supposed was his study.

For a moment he was afraid that the Japanese was mad at him until Tiedoll sent him a reassuring smile and he realized that the other was just being an arse. Again/

When Marie stood Allen followed suit. Thanking the French detective he smiled at the Turkish Daisya en the Chinese Chaoji. While the first two smiled back the latter fixed the pathologist with a glare. A glare so fierce Allen was taken aback. He honestly wouldn't know what he had done to warrant such a reaction from Kanda's youngest sibling. He quickly left the room berating himself because now it would seem he was fleeing from the other man.

"Hm why does your brother seem to hate me so much?" He asked Marie curious about the open hostility the other had aimed at him.

"He doesn't hate you. His gruff exterior is just a cover up. Besides he only gives a nickname to those that he cares about.

Confused at first Allen quickly figured out that the bigger man was talking about the wrong brother. Not that he could blame the man with such a weird family. "I meant mister Han actually. But it's nice to have an inside at how Kanda's mind works.

"Chaoji? Well I guess it's because you're associated with the Dragons whether you want to or not. He despises everything about them since they are the responsible for the extermination of his whole family."

"That's it? Believe me when I say that I don't want anything to do with them. In fact I wish I had never heard of them! Why hate me for something that isn't my fault?"

"I'm sorry Walker but it is like it is. Maybe he'll warm up to you once he gets to know you."

'Not likely' Allen thought sarcastically. 'If he is anything like Kanda then I'm seriously screwed.' Sighing he undressed himself. Once done with that he slipped into the warm water at one side of the bath while Marie slipped in at the other side.

"Say Walker is your body really the only reason you don't want to bath with Kanda?"

Blushing to the roots of his hair Allen quickly stammered out: "Off course it is." 'It's not like I could tell him I don't want to bath with Kanda if fear of becoming aroused. Knowing Kanda he'd probably castrate me if something like that happened.'

"You know what my nickname is at the precinct?"

Shaking his head Allen realized that the other could not see the notion so settled for a spoken answer: "No."

"They call me the human lying detector…"

Gulping Allen thought of a way to talk himself out of this one without actually telling the truth. Thankfully at that time someone knocked on the bathroom door.

"Marie are you almost done it's time to go home. Oh and Allen Kanda wants to see you in his study when you're done." Said Tiedoll.

Thanking God or whatever deity that was out there to save his arse momentarily from embarrassment. He had dried off and get on his sleeping clothes so fast that Marie could not even formulate an answer to Tiedoll's request.

"Oh Allen just so you know Kanda likes to cuddle. Of course he'll never admit it or he'll call it protecting you. But if figured you'd better be warned. We wouldn't want Kanda to show up at the precinct with a black eyes or red handprint on his cheeks now would we?"

Even though Allen had his back turned towards the blind man he could imagine the gleeful expression on his face while he '_warned'_ him. He muttered a soft "Thanks" and was out of the bathroom in search of his bodyguard.

XOXOX

"Take a seat. Red or white?" Kanda asked while holding up two bottles of wine.

"White please." Looking over at the other's glass Allen noticed a drink he'd never seen before. "What did you get?"

"Sake." Seeing the albino's blank expression regarding that statement he elaborated: "Rice wine that is generally heated before drinking." Finishing filling a glass with white wine he gave it to Allen.

When their fingers brushed the pathologist couldn't help but blush. "Thank you. Mister Tiedoll said you wanted to speak to me?"

When the blush spread out on the moyashi's pale skin Kanda smirked knowing full well he was the cause of it. "I spoke to one of the people in charge of the Dragon-case, Howard Link of Internal Affairs, and he informed me that you'll be working with me on cases. Why they don't just paint a big bull's eye on your back with the text 'kidnap me' on it is beyond me."

The long haired man's mood changed while saying all of this and Allen could understand that it would be hard for him to protect the albino while out on a case were anything could happen. The stealing of the body a few days ago was proof enough of this.

"If you hate this situation so much why don't you ask this person, Link was it not, to do something about it? I'm sure he is reasonable to talk to"

"Believe me if it was Link's own chose you would be in a safe house in the countryside with ten or more guards and the latest technology to keep you safe. Unfortunately Link is but a middle man at IA and has to listen to what his superiors say. It was the boss of Internal Affairs who came up with this stupid idea by the way."

Taking a deep breath he continued.

"Listen Allen no matter what stay out of the way of a man called Malcom C. Levellier. He's the head of IA and would do anything to get the Dragons even kill his own men if he would have to."

"Okay but why do you listen to this man because by the way Lavi spoke of you if figured you'd be the leader of this whole investigation."

"I was until we discovered a leak in the precinct. We don't know who but we know he or she belongs with the top brass. That's the reason why everything has to be run by with Levellier first. But he's oh so busy," Kanda couldn't quite keep the sarcasm out of his voice while saying this. "that he gave Link the assignment of 'watching over us'. Too bad for him Link takes our side more often than not. I'm sure you'll meet him tomorrow or so. For now I suggest going to bed seeing as you're already dressed for it." His smirk returned tenfold when he took in just exactly what Allen was wearing.

The albino had on normal boxer shorts with a long-sleeved t-shirt – borrowed for Cross – as sleeping gear. The shirt and boxers only reached his mid thigh giving the detective a nice view of shapely legs. Luckily for Allen the sleeves covered up his left arm so he wouldn't have to deal with Kanda finding out about it anytime soon.

XOXOX

Allen walked tentatively towards the bed he would be sharing with Kanda tonight. Getting in he was glad that the other had went to the bathroom first. He hoped that by the time the other came back his blush would have toned down.

When Kanda finally stepped into the bedroom the blush came back and even increased when he saw that the detective only had pajamas pants on. The pathologist let his eyes wander across the expanse of exposed skin. Kanda had some very nice abs and Allen was also fascinated by the strange looking tattoo on his left breast side.

The albino's breath eventually calmed down and he let sleep claim him quite quickly but before he lost total consciousness he felt two arms circle round his waist. 'What do you know? Kanda indeed likes to cuddle.'

XOXOX

When he woke up the following morning he was in for a big surprise when he saw the position he and Kanda were in. Kanda was lying on his back with Allen tucked in on his side. His head rested right above the Japanese's heart and he spend a few seconds just listening to the calm heartbeat. In his line of work it wasn't something he heard very often.

It was only after a few of these precious seconds that he realized that:

1) Kanda was already wide awake; and

2) the other was intensely studying his left arm.

Sitting up abruptly he pulled the deformation back and hastily covered it up with his sleeve. He could already imagine the disgusted look on the detective's face.

"Is your arm the reason why you always wear gloves and why you didn't want to take a bath with me?" When Allen didn't answer but kept looking at his lap he continued. "I wouldn't have looked at you any differently you know."

"It wasn't a chance I was willing to take. Many people turned away from me because of this '_thing'_. Even my own parents abandoned me on the streets when I was 5 years old. They didn't even name me. For the first 5 years of my life they referred to me as: it, devil-child or monster."

Tears streamed down his face when he was done explaining. He hated it when his past came up. They stopped however when Kanda pulled him into a caring hug, gently rocking him back and forth.

"Listen moyashi I would never abandon or hate someone for something that isn't their fault. Besides how could you be a devil when you have a cross on the back of your hand?" Kanda paused a second before asking what he really wanted to know. "Who named you if not your parents?"

Laughing a little at the paradox that was his hand a nostalgic sad smile appeared on his face. "When I was 7 a clown found me. For the first time in my life someone smiled at me and wasn't afraid of my arm. The man's name was Mana Walker."

At Kanda's shocked face he elaborated. "Apparently he was the brother of the 14the Noah according to Lavi. To me he was the man who saved my life. Anyway he took me in and named me after his father."

"Neah Walker."

"Huh?"

"The 14th 's real name was Neah Walker. He was the youngest one of them."

"Really? Mana never spoke about his family so I wouldn't know. He said I was his only family. To continue my story. Both of us stayed with the circus for another 4 years and then he got killed when a drunk driver ran him over. And once again I was all alone."

He was so lost in his memories that he didn't realize that he was still in Kanda's arms. Somehow he felt save in them. In less than 5 minutes talking the detective's demeanor towards him had changed. 'Maybe he really is a nice guy inside just like Marie said.'

"What happed after Mana died?"

"I was sent to an orphanage where all the kids hated me because of my stupid birth defect."

"Che bakas the whole lot of them."

A small smile broke out again on the 21-year old's face at the detective's exclamation. Never mind that he didn't knew what '_baka'_ meant.

"That's where Cross found me."

"Wait as in Marian Cross?"

"Why yes."

"Shit he's gonna kill me."

Big eyes looked up at the long haired man.

"Never mind. It's something between him and me. Please continue…"

"Cross adopted me and made me his '_apprentice'_ much to my dislike. Anyway I went to medical school and graduated university when I was only 19 and then worked in the General Houston Hospital for 6 months."

"Why did you become a medical examiner. Because Cross was one?"

"No. Like I said I worked at the hospital but no one wanted to be my patient. Again they were scared of my arm. You know the dead don't care about appearances and the families just want someone to tell them what happened to their loved ones."

Both were silent after that. Kanda because he was still digesting everything the moyashi had told him. Allen because he was shaking the awful memories of him again.

They stayed in bed like that until the detective's cell phone went off. He answered the thing in what Allen supposed was Japanese. Clapping the thing shut he turned towards the albino still resting in his arms.

"That was Lavi. We have a case…"

* * *

TBC…

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

P.S.: I'll try to update between one week or two weeks. I'm currently looking for a job and I have to finish my cosplay before saturday the 23th of october.


	5. The case of the murdered woman

**Dragon**

**Chapter five: The case of the murdered woman.**

**Summary story**: Allen Walker, pathologist with the Houston Police Department, and Kanda Yu, detective by the Tokyo Police must overcome their differences and work together if they want to get rid of the maffia organisation 'Noah'.

**Summary chapter**: After Lavi's phone call they begin working on their new case. Allen meets the head CSI Bak Chan and the other pathologists Timcamy Kida and Samo Han Wong.

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, onesided Tyki x Allen, maybe Lavi x Lenalee and others.

**Warning(s)**: Cross (he deserves his own warning.) murder (nothing to gory I hope)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except the plot.

**A.N.:** For those wondering how Timcampy looks. If you type in Masoami Kida on google you'll get a good idea. He's from an anime called Durarara! and if Tim were human I'm sure he'd look like that.

THANK YOU for reading my story and enjoy ^^

* * *

After Lavi's phone call Allen and Kanda had gotten dressed. Since they hadn't time to eat anything Kanda promised to stop on the way to the crime scene for breakfast. In their case: coffee and doughnuts. The ultimate cop cliché in the albino's eyes.

But at least it filled his stomach. The pathologist did not want to faint when examining a body. Back in America it had happened once and the team had teased him endlessly about it afterwards.

Deciding he didn't want to enter the scene unprepared as to what to expect he began questioning the detective next to him.

"Hey Kanda did Lavi give you any information over the phone?"

"He did."

Allen waited patiently for the other to continue. When it became clear that Kanda was finished talking the albino tried to get the details out of him.

"So… what did he say?"

"Dead female in an alley dumpster. Lavi thinks she might be dumped after she was raped but want you to confirm it. And also the time of dead and matter of dying.

"Any particular reason as to why the suspect rape?"

"She was found naked."

"Ah" What else could he say? Besides at that point they had arrived. Climbing out of the car Allen walked towards the redhead already on the scene.

"Good morning Lavi. Kanda filled me in so all I need to know is where the dumpster is."

"Good morning to you too. Might I suggest changing into an CSI-overall? Somehow I doubt Yu-chan wants you in his car when you smell like garbage."

"What did I say about calling me by my first name?" In less than 1 second Mugen's sharp point had appeared against Lavi's neck.

"Gomen gomen." Sweat dropping the redhead talked his way out of his predicament by focusing their attention on Allen. "Come on Whitey let's get you changed."

Once inside the van the albino put on the appropriate overall. It was then that he decided to put Lavi's knowledge to good use.

"Lavi what does '_gomen'_ mean?"

"I'm sorry, I apologize."

"And baka?"

"Idiot."

"Usagi?"

"Bunny."

At this Allen looked up. "Why does Kanda call you a bunny?"

"You don't wanna know, believe me."

He pouted but dropped the issue. "And moyashi?"

"Beansprout or shortstack. Who does he call that?"

Seeing Allen blush he knew enough. "So he calls beansprout huh? Maybe I could start calling you that too. What do you say moyashi?"

The pathologist didn't bother to answer as he glared at the redhead while stepping out of the van. He quickly walked towards were his Asian '_partner'_ was talking to a blonde guy with a hat on.

"Moyashi meet Bak Chan. He's the head of the CSI here in Tokyo."

Allen smiled and shook the other's hand. "Nice to meet you I'm Allen Walker apparently the new pathologist."

"I know. It's good to have a substitute for our last one. He was more drunk that sober when performing an autopsy. I heard you know him too."

"Oh yeah? What is his name then?"

"Marian Cross."

"What!" Hearing his master's name the albino paled considerably. When he saw Lavi approach them he turned on him.

"You! Why didn't you tell me that Cross was here too?" he grabbed the redhead by his collar and started shaking him. "You know what that man is going to do when he sees me again?"

"No?" Lavi managed to squeak out.

"He's going to make me pay his debt! God knows how much this time."

By this time Allen was nearly hyperventilating and Lavi's soul could be seeing leaving his body because of all the shaking the pathologist did.

The only reason the detective didn't die right there and then was because of Kanda intervening. He gently grasped the albino's hands so they would release Lavi.

"Come on moyashi calm down. Cross won't dump his bills on you because he has a new victim to do that for him now."

"Really?" Big pleading eyes looked up at the Japanese man. The detective gulped at the sight and a very small blush – barely noticeable for the naked eye – appeared on his cheeks.

"Why yes beansprout." Lavi had regained his senses and decided to join the conversation. Allen's wrists were still in Kanda's grasp – not that either of them noticed – so he deemed himself pretty safe. "The university of Tokyo asked if he was interested in guiding one of their students during his internship."

"How do you know?"

"The old panda told me."

Allen really wanted to know more but couldn't ask because at that point Bak decided to let them know he was still with them.

"Do you two realize that you are technically still holding hands?"

Fast as lightning both broke apart. The albino looking as red as a lobster and the Japanese looking embarrassed at getting caught.

"Come one Walker. The sooner we start the faster we can go back to HQ."

"Right I just have one more question."

"And what would that be moyashi?" asked Kanda who seemed to be over his slight embarrassment.

"How am I supposed to get in that?" he asked while pointing towards the dumpster in front of them.

It was as big as Allen and he was 1m65. Next to him Bak – who was about 10 cm bigger – grabbed the ledge and swung himself over. Once in he took over his kit from Lavi.

The pathologist was staring open mouthed at the head CSI. The next moment he felt two large, warm hands gripping his hips. Before he had time to react, Kanda – who the hands belonged to – lifted him up.

Allen hooked his legs around the edge and Bak helped pulling him in the dumpster.

"Give a shout when you want out again. Me and the baka usagi are going to interview the man who found the body." Without waiting for an answer he waked away.

Lavi followed after muttering something that sounded suspiciously like "He must really like Allen…"

Said albino blinked and shrugged his shoulders before beginning his examation.

"Alright. Female victim of Asian descent, if I have to guess about 30 years old. There are no visual bruises or cuts indication that she didn't fought back against her attacker. Her nails are clean and well kept. Her hair is short and as far as I can see there is no blood or dirt in it. Detective Lavi McAdams wondered if she might have been raped. My first conclusion says no but further tests will have to proof this. Petechial hemorrhage in the eyes suggest asphyxiation. Autopsy will be more conclusive."

Taking in the body again he turned towards Bak, who was trying to scrape dirt from under her fingernails. Keyword: trying.

"Say mister Chan…"

"Call me Bak"

"Okay, Bak don't you think it's strange that she is so clean? I mean she's lying in garbage and yet there isn't a speck of dirt on her."

"Want my opinion? I think that whoever dumped her here must have washed her first."

Allen nodded, it wouldn't be the first time that a killer did something like that in the hope of removing any potential traces of DNA.

"Have you already finished your preliminary examination?"

"Yes. It's not like there was much to examine in the first place."

"Title: the case of the murdered woman."

Allen and Bak turned their heads around so fast that it could have caused whiplash.

"Eshi what are you doing here? You know you are not supposed to cross the yellow police line."

"Title: Eshi doesn't care. So tell Eshi, my dearest CSI, who is this cute boy?"

The man apparently called Eshi had shoulder length black hair pulled backwards into a low ponytail.

"You get out! If I see your face on a crime scene ever again I'll arrest you for obstruction of a murder investigation."

Kanda walked – more like stomped actually – towards them and stopped in front of the trespasser.

"Oh come on detective. Eshi is a journalist, can't you give Eshi a prime story for once?"

"You! Get this thing out of here."

The agent that Kanda pointed at came running and did as the man demanded. Once the journalist was removed he turned towards the two in the dumpster.

"Do you still have a lot of work in there?"

"No I'm done actually. Can you help me out of here?"

The detective didn't answer but held out his arms instead. Allen seated himself on the ledge and glided into the other's embrace.

"You two can go ahead I'll send the body to the morgue once the van arrives. It will be there within the hour or so." Bak provided. "Kanda why don't you show Allen around in the meantime. We wouldn't want him to get lost in our labyrinth now would we?"

"Get lost? Are you serious, did someone actually lost their way?"

Kanda simply nodded and pointed toward a gradually reddening Bak.

A small smile played on Allen's face. 'Thank heavens I'm not the only one with a bad sense of direction.' He followed Kanda towards the latter's car. All he could do now was hope that meeting Cross again wouldn't potentially ruin his day.

"Allen one more thing before we leave. If Eshi ever approach you again and you are alone then just run for it."

"Why?"

"Because he's a level tree Akuma working for the Earl. Being a journalist gives him the opportunity to follow cases and spread rumors about how bad the police is. He would do anything to keep the dragons out of the news." With that any change of a conversation died.

XOXOX

The pathologist could tell that they were coming closer towards the morgue when the air turned gradually colder.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my idiotic apprentice and that sentimental bastard's pretty boy." In front of them stood a smirking Marian Cross.

To Allen it was like a nightmare come true. The long red hair, the glasses, the mask over the right side of his face, the small beard and the cigarette smell surrounding him.

Next to him Kanda developed a twitch right beside his left eye. A scowl played across his lips and the look in his eyes promised a slow, painful death.

The albino couldn't figure out why the Japanese man was so pissed: the pretty boy comment or the insult towards Tiedoll. Knowing the other probably the first reason.

"Hello master how nice to see you again. Please don't dump any debts on me."

"Don't worry. I've got a new victim for that. Unless you want to help the poor kid out?

"Not really no."

"Why don't you go and meet him and your future assistant while me and pretty boy over there have a word or two."

"Che. I think he should know the truth. After all he is the one being targeted by the dragons."

"Are you talking about me?" Allen asked, pointing at himself. He was extremely curious as to what was going on between the two men before him and what it had to do with him.

"Of course it's about you." A sigh escaped the detective mouth before he continued his sentence. "Remember when I talked about your mentor killing me? Well he threatened to kill anyone who would drag you into this investigation."

"Allen do you know WHY you were kidnapped when you were 15?"

"No." About now he was beginning to feel like something unpleasant would be revealed in this conversation.

"About that time I joined the investigation and apparently I came a little close for their liking 'cause the next moment I get a call with the '_polite request_' to back off or you'll be killed. They kidnapped you because of me. When I finally got you back after 3 months I didn't want to risk losing you again so I made sure no one would ever involve you with the dragons again. I didn't count on them going after you with no apparent reason."

Allen was devastated. Everything came crashing down. Again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Cross actually looked embarrassed for the first time in all the time that the albino knew him. "Believe it or not but I was afraid you'd hate me after all that."

"Why would I hate you? You weren't the one who kidnapped me or gave the order for it."

A small smile appeared on the older pathologist's face. "I'm glad kiddo." And with that he ruffled Allen's hair.

"This is all very touching but could we please continue with our case? I've got a murder to solve after all."

"yeah you're right Kanda. So master lead the way to my new colleagues."

Inside the morgue were two men standing next to the autopsy stables. One was an old man with white hair standing in puffs behind his ears and a beard covering the lower half of his face. The other was young, probably still in his late teens, with messy blonde hair and honey-amber colored eyes. He also had a friendly, easygoing smile playing on his lips.

"The old man is Samo Han Wong and the brat is Timcamy Kida."

"Master!"

"Don't worry Walker-san we are quite used to Cross-san's name calling."

"Che and then people call _me_ rude. The drunk is nearly as bad as me."

"Don't worry pretty boy, you're still HQ's biggest bastard."

Allen and Wong both had to restrain Kanda in fear of him murdering the now smirking Cross.

"Oh and pretty boy…"

"What!" the Japanese snapped at him, a growl evident his voice.

"If you hurt Allen in any way or let him get hurt, I'll kill you. If I caught you trying to get in his pants, I'll castrate you. And if I see you kissing him – no matter who initiated it – I'll cut out your tongue. Understood?"

While Allen turned red – he'd been doing that a lot today – Kanda paled. Swallowing he nodded.

"Good. Have a nice day you two." And with that Cross made his exit.

The tense silence left by the redhead's demands was broken by Timcampy. "So I guess this means you're my ne mentor. Pleasure meeting you."

Shaking hands the albino tried to forget the disastrous meeting with Cross. "Likewise would you mind if I call you Tim?"

"Absolutely not but only if I can call you Allen."

"Off course anything else makes me sound old."

"Moyashi why don't you start the autopsy? If you need anything or when you are done I'll be in my office. Wong knows where it is. He also has my number in case you need to make a call."

"Alright." He tried avoiding looking into the detective's eyes. If it was possible he'd rather not start blushing again. 'Man I must be really perverted for wanting him to get in my pants. Ah stop thinking such dirty minded thoughts Allen!' And he was turning red again.

"You know if you keep blushing like that, your face will permanently stay red?" came Tim's voice from right beside Allen's ear.

"Whoa!" Placing a hand on his chest he tried to calm his racing heart down. "Scare someone else will you?"

"Haha sorry. So I guess that longing look in your eyes mean that you have the hots for our big bad cop?"

Sighing Allen gave a shy smile. "Am I that transparent?"

"Only if you know the look. After all you're not the only one who wants someone but is afraid of going after them."

"Huh? Care to tell me who you are talking about?"

"Keep a secret?" Receiving a nod he continued. "I kinda like Howard Link from Internal Affairs."

It took a moment or two for the pathologist to fully understand what the other was implicating. "Wait so you are gay too?"

A goofy smile appeared on Timcampy's face when he answered: "Yep! And damn proud of it baby!"

"Hahaha. Poor Cross to think he used to hate homosexuals before he discovered I was one. Now both his apprentices turned out to be like that."

Allen wanted to say more but was interrupted by Wong at that moment. "If you two are done talking about your sexual orientation can we get started? I don't' want to incur Kanda's wrath when were not done when he comes back." Even if he said that he was smiling, and if his eyes were visible Allen was sure they would be twinkling.

XOXOXO

The autopsy in itself was over pretty fast. It was the normal procedure and all they could discover was the cause of death. In this case: asphyxiation. Fibers found in the nasal cavity – the killer must have forgotten to clean the vic's nose – suggested that a pillow was used to suffocate her. Probably in her sleep. It would definitely explain the lack of wounds.

"Why don't you two youngsters go take a shower? I'll contact Kanda and run the autopsy with him."

"Okidokey! Come on Allen!" Grabbing the albino's hand he started dragging him to were the latter thought the showers were. "It's one big communal shower. Hope you don't mind sharing it with me? And before you make starting excuses I know about your arm and believe me when I say I see more disgusting things daily when I was Cross's apprentice.

Even if Allen was still a little unsure there was something about Timcampy that made him give the younger one a chance. Somehow the other reminded him of Lavi a little bit.

Before he knew it both were standing with their backs to each other enjoying the nice, hot water spray. To the albino it felt absolutely divine. Dissecting people, no matter how many times one does it, he would always feel dirty afterwards.

"Hey Allen do you smell that?"

When he turned around Tim was already swaying on his feet. "Whoa are you alright? What's going on. Wong we need help! Wong!"

"I don't feel so good…" And just like that the blonde fell down. Allen was quick enough to catch him but now he too was feeling dizzy.

"Tim…" With a soft groan he fell onto the shower floor. Before losing full consciousness he swore he could hear Kanda's voice calling out his name.

* * *

TBC…

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

P.S.: next chapter should be up in about two weeks.


	6. Neah Walker

**Dragon**

**Chapter six: Neah Walker.**

**Summary story**: Allen Walker, pathologist with the Houston Police Department, and Kanda Yu, detective by the Tokyo Police must overcome their differences and work together if they want to get rid of the maffia organisation 'Noah'.

**Summary chapter**: Allen has some rather disturbing flashbacks while Lavi has bad news.

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, onesided Tyki x Allen, Timcanpy x Link, maybe Lavi x Lenalee and others.

**Warning(s)**: nothing much. This chapter serves more as an introduction to the next one.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except the plot.

**A.N.:** Nothing much to say. Except that this chapter was hell to write. Try typing with a wound on your knuckle that opens everytime you flex your fingers. And not only is it a ridiculous small wound but it hurt a lot!

Enjoy reading ^^ Oh and if you see a fault with the Japanese words I used please say so that I can correct it.

* * *

_An 15 year old Allen Walker excited the school grounds looking for the sleek black Audi that his master drove. He didn't see it anywhere but he did see an uniformed agent waving him over._

"_Good afternoon agent Dark. Is there something I could do for you?"_

"_Actually yes. Doctor Cross is still working on a case and he asked if I could get you and drop you at his home."_

"_Oh that is okay I guess. Did master say if he still had a lot of work?"_

"_He should be home in about 2 hours. Come on it's too cold to be standing outside." Suman Dark said while pointing towards the standard police car standing only a few meters away._

_They drove about five minutes before the agent pulled over in an abandoned alley way. Before Allen could react Dark put a cloth over his mouth. He looked guilty and apologized just as the albino lost consciousness._

XOXOX

Allen groaned before opening his eyes. He somehow had suspected to have light flooding his senses but that didn't happen. Still slightly sleepy he turned his head around and saw Timcanpy sleeping peacefully next to him.

"What the hell happened?" he wondered out loud.

"Somehow someone let sleeping gas seep into the communal showers and when I and Howard Link arrived you two were out cold."

Turning his head around again he looked into the dark eyes of Kanda. While he and Tim were lying in the bed, the Japanese detective was sitting in a chair next to the bed they were in.

"Where are we then?"

"Where do you think?"

While his brain was slowly getting back into working speed, he slowly looked around the room. Somehow it was familiar. And then it clicked that he woke up in the same room this morning. Or was it yesterday? How long were he and the younger pathologist unconsciousness anyway?

"This is your house. How long? Hmm my head hurts."

"3 Hours. Stay put I'll go look for a painkiller. Why don't you try to wake Timcanpy up?" Standing up he walked towards the stairs.

Sitting up he watched the man leave. For some unidentified reason he wanted to stretch out his arms, grab onto Kanda and never let go. He was scared to lose the man. It was an irrational fear he knew but still he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

He sighed and began the task of waking his apprentice up. Shaking and poring it took as long as it took Kanda to arrive again. Seeing that his charge had no success he simply pushed the teenager out of bed before giving a painkiller to Allen. Hitting the ground the young one gave a scream of protest.

"What the hell! Have you lost your mind? I could have broken my os coccyx."

"Your what?" The blank look on the detective's face was priceless.

"He used the Latin term for tailbone."

"So anyway how did I get from the shower to here. Where is here anyway?"

Kanda developed a twitch above his eye at the thought of explaining the questions for a second time. Feeling sorry for him Allen took this task on him.

"So does this mean that detective Link is here too?" A nice blush spread across his face and both Kanda and Allen smiled. It was cute to see someone first chrush.

"Not at the moment but he said that he'll come over at 17 hours. Here take this it's a painkiller."

"Thanks so what now?"

"Seeing the dark circles around both of your eyes I suggest more sleep."

"Oh before I forget. Kanda could you tell either Cross or Lavi that I know who abducted me the first time? It was detective Suman Dark but when there was something weird about it. It looked like he had to do it but didn't want to. Maybe he was forced or so?"

"I'll tell them. Now go back to sleep."

Allen smiled. To Kanda it was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen. The cutest thing would be Timcanpy cuddling up to the albino. If you take away the different hair colors they could pass as brothers in his opinion. When he finally left the room he sported a little smile of his own.

XOXOX

_Allen opened his eyes but since all he could see was darkness he figured he must have been blindfolded or so. He could taste something ole-like on his tongue and just knew that they had gagged him too._

_The structure that his back rested against felt similar to the gaze of a fence. Whatever he was in, it was small. He could hardly stretch his legs before feeling the other end. Who knows where it ended above his head?_

_People always said that being blind sharpened the other 4 senses and Allen had to admit that there was a truth in the saying. He could literally feel his ears perking up at the sound of a door opening. Judging by the sound of the approaching footsteps it was only one person. Probably a man._

"_My, my, my look at what the cat dragged in, a beautiful boy. Too bad you're still underaged or otherwise you would be tied to my bed by now."_

_The albino paled when he heard the admission. He knew what the man was implying after all he had been living with Cross for 5 years already._

_Light flooded his eyes as the blindfold in front of his eyes was removed. Allen had to blink a few time to adjust to the sudden change. When he could see clearly again he saw that the man in front of him was the same one as in his other memories. Only this time he could distinguish more._

_For starters the man's hair. It was black with curl framing his face. The skin on his hands was tanned. Maybe he was from a southern land? The small details visual through the usual hazy blur suggested a handsome man. If Allen didn't know any better he would swear that the eye color was golden._

"_Do you know who I am _Shonen_?"_

_Allen shook his head franticly. This caused the man's mouth to curl into a smirk._

"_Well let me introduce myself. I am…"_

_And with that Allen woke up._

XOXOX

Startling awake he felt himself being pulled into a comforting hug. "Sh it's alright, it's just me Timcanpy. Come on calm down."

But the albino couldn't calm down. Because in the moment that he woke up again he realized something. When he was in the cage he could feel the cold structure of the fence-like material against his warm skin. The only time that he would be able to feel something like that was if he was naked.

Couple that little fact with the admission of the man and the pathologist could feel bile rising in his throat. Shoving Tim away rather abruptly he dashed out of the bedroom, across the living room and into the bathroom. He made it to the toilet in time.

When his breakfast was out of his stomach and into the porcelain bowl in front of him Kanda bursted in. He kneeled next to the albino and brushed Allen's hair out of his face.

"Moyashi what's wrong?"

"I had another flashback." He paused and took in a deep breath. Unable do speek to next sentence. "I think I might have been … been raped." The last part was whispered so silently that the detective almost didn't hear it.

"Cross get you fucking ass in here! Right now!" Taking the albino in his arms he gently rocked him back and forth, making what he hoped were soothing sounds.

"What the hell do you want now pretty boy? Allen what's wrong?" The glare directed at Kanda made it clear that the redhead thought he did something to his adopted son.

"Are you drunk? Off course I didn't hurt him." The tone of his voice dropped low as not to startle Allen. He even went as far as covering the 21 year old's ears. "He had another memory. Was he raped?"

Cross looked surprised before his features turned to an expression of relief. The look was enough to calm the two others down also. Allen looked up with a curious expression when the older pathologist took the albino's hands in his.

"Allen listen to me and listen good. Whoever held you captive did not lay a finger on you. When I got you back I got 5 different CSIs run a sexual assault kit on you. And all 5 came back negative. In fact your kidnappers treated you fairly well since you gained 4 kilo in those 3 months."

Again tears rolled down the white haired pathologist's cheeks. But this time they were tears of relief. In fact he was so relieved that he embraced Kanda. Cross growled at first when he did this but then he stood up and left the room to give them some privacy. Maybe the two were good together. He would give them a chance. For now anyway.

XOXOX

After cleaning himself up with the help from Kanda, Allen was ready to go downstairs. Apparently everyone was waiting there. Stepping down the stairs very slowly – he had some troubles with his balance – he finally made it into the kitchen.

When he looked up at the table he saw 6 people sitting there already. He recognized Timcanpy – who looked relieved when he saw him, his master, Lavi and Tiedoll. The other two were a short old man with a his hair standing up in what looked to be a question mark and dark circles around his eyes. The younger one had blond hair that was gathered in a braid on the back and was cut in a bowl form in the front. Two dots were visual on his forehead.

Allen could only guess that this was inspector Howard Link from Internal Affairs by the way Timcanpy was blushing and doing his best to avoid looking at the blond haired man. Now the only question left was who the old man was.

It was like Lavi read his mind on that moment because the next second he stood up. "Allen meet the old panda: Bookman." He smiled before the '_old panda_' kicked him on the head and send him flying.

The scene was so unbelievable that it took the albino a few seconds to process it. By then the man had come to stand next to him. "Please forgive that idiot that is supposed to be my grandson. I'm Bookman."

"Whoa what? You're that famous reporter that worked together with master?"

"Yes."

"But Lavi has a different last name hasn't he?"

"Actually no beansprout. Officially I'm Lavi Bookman Jr. But I didn't want people to think I used grandpa's influence to get into the corps so I changed my name when I came to America. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"That is okay I guess." Coming back to his senses and the reason for the gathering he looked around the table and saw that there were only six chairs and 8 people. He looked at Kanda to see what he was supposed to do now.

"Allen why don't you go sit on Cross's lap and Yu-kun can come sit on mine." Tiedoll suggested with a fatherly smile. The response came quickly as Kanda, Allen and Cross yelled "NO".

"Nee Yu-chan why don't you just place two extra chairs?"

"Because I don't have extra chairs you baka usagi."

"I've got a fantastic idea" Cross butted in with a predatory smirk on his face. The sight alone gave both Allen and Timcanpy shivers. Somehow they just knew this idea would mean trouble for the both of them.

"We're listening." Even Kanda was looking skeptical at Cross.

"Well the brat can sit on Blondie's lap, pretty boy can sit on the free chair and the albino brat can sit on your lap. Just don't try anything that I wouldn't do."

What did he say. Trouble, especially as both Kanda and Link agreed to the idea. Timcanpy sported just a horrified expression like Allen. Unfortunately they couldn't protest and so both were seated on an other guy's lap, blushing like mad.

To add the insult were the knowing looks and smirks from Cross, Lavi and Tiedoll. The albino could swear that it was a conspiracy against the two youngsters.

"Okay now everyone is seated comfortably." Lavi glanced at the two pathologists. "We can start this meeting. First off I'm afraid I have some very bad news." Just like that the redhead turned serious.

"I contacted Komui with the information that Suman Dark was responsible for Allen's kidnapping. He said and I quote: I know he confessed to Miranda. When I asked what he did about it then he answered that there wasn't much they could do because Suman, his wife and daughter were found murdered this morning. The Houston police is sure the Dragons are responsible for it. And before you ask, the word traitor was carved in his flesh so yeah…"

The people around the table looked shocked (Cross and Allen) or grossed out (all others). The silence following Lavi's statement was broken by Tiedoll who continued were the eyepath wearing detective left off.

"Considering everything about the Dragons and this case, Komui Lee asked for our assistance. Lavi, Marie and me are leaving for America in the evening. Oh my son I'll miss you!" Launching towards Kanda the latter held the crying man at bay by stretching out his foot and balancing Allen on one leg.

"Don't call me your son AND don't touch me!"

"But Yu-kun…"

"Urusai!" This quieted Tiedoll down who coughed and take place on his chair again.

"Okay so because of this. Two dots will become Yu-chan's partner."

"Lavi" Both pathologists sounded offended. Allen because he thought it was wrong to treat someone higher in hierarchy like that. Timcanpy because Lavi was insulting his crush. So what if Link had something weird on his face?

"Umh yeah to continue once again. Gramps here will lay his ears to listen with the papers."

"If you don't mind me asking why with the papers?" Allen interrupted the American detective.

"Oh that's right you and blondie don't know this yet." With that he slided a paper across the table. On the front page was a photo of Allen and Tim right after they fainted in the showers.

"Whoa what? How? Who? Bloody hell!"

"I agree with Allen on this."

Now Howard Link took it on him to explain things. "It is an article about how HQ was attacked from inside and other nonsense. In case you are wondering it is written by our good friend Eshi." That said enough.

Turning around to fully face the older blonde, the albino could not help but ask what had been on his mind since awakening.

"How did they succeed in whatever it is they did?"

"Simple. The filled a container with sleeping gas that could be opened from a distance away. Then they placed bugs in the morgue. When they heard that you went to take a shower they released they gas."

"And the photo?"

"One of the lockers across from the showers belongs to nobody. They placed a camera in it, again with a distance remote. When you two hit the ground they pressed some button and voila they have a picture."

"Do you know what this means moyashi?"

Allen didn't answer but he knew what the older man meant.

"The Dragons have a man inside with access to the labs and morgue."

Again the albino didn't say anything but he lowered his head so his fringes obscured to view of his eyes. If this was true that Kanda's assignment of keeping him safe just turned much more difficult.

"Ehm sorry to interrupt but Tiedoll and me have a plain to catch so see you later everyone. Don't worry beansprout I'm sure that Kanda will keep you safe. The Dragons will not lay their hands on you again."

XOXOX

When Lavi, Tiedoll and even Bookman left. Cross decided to drop a bomb. "I was not supposed to tell anyone this but seeing how the situation is quickly getting out of hand I'm afraid I don't have a choice."

"What are you talking about master?"

"Promise me that you will tell no one about what I'm about to say."

Receiving nods from everyone he continued: "Neah Walker, you know the 14th Noah? Well he's still alive."

Enraged Kanda jumped up and grabbed the redhead by his collar. "What do you mean he's still alive? Why didn't you use his information ages ago to stop them."

"Because if the Earl knew he would go after him again." He calmly removed the detective's fist from him. "Neah Walker doesn't remember a thing. He doesn't even remember having a brother."

"Then why come clean with this at all?"

"He had a diary that he encoded. A code thought up by him and his brother. A code that Mana Walker taught Allen."

"You mean the one with the stripes and dots on them?"

"That one yes. Do you still know it?" Allen just nodded, he would never forget them, not when it was one of the only things he still had from Mana."

"Good that I entrust you to translate his diary." A small black notebook was pushed in the albino's hand and with that Cross left."

"Come on Tim, maybe it is best if we left too. Want me to give you a ride?"

"Yes thank you inspector Link. Allen if you need help with that, don't hesitate to ask alright?".

It wasn't long before Kanda and the pathologist were alone. Throughout all the latter was still seated on the detective's lap – he found it comfortable – giving the other leverage to hug him.

"Don't worry. Like the usagi said I'll keep you safe."

"Okay."

"You okay? You've been awfully quiet."

"Just surprised that is all. Guess I'll have to translate that thing if we want to stop them."

"Hmm, remember moyashi you are not alone in this. We all will try our best to help you."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come I'll make you dinner."

At the thought of food Allen perked up, a smile stretching across his face. Even if his world was shaken right now he knew thing will turn out all right. Because he has friends that care about him. And he has Kanda…

* * *

TBC…

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

NEXT CHAPTER: Allen and Kanda kiss (finally), Levellier gets introduced., and the orphanage were Kanda lived gets burned to the ground. Who is responsible for it?

Please review, they will make up for the week of hell I just had ^^.


	7. The burning orphanage

**Dragon**

**Chapter seven: The burning orphanage.**

**Summary story**: Allen Walker, pathologist with the Houston Police Department, and Kanda Yu, detective by the Tokyo Police must overcome their differences and work together if they want to get rid of the maffia organisation 'Noah'.

**Summary chapter**: Kanda confesses his feeling towards Allen but then Dragons come and hurt him. And if that isn't enough his old orphanage is sent on fire.

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, onesided Tyki x Allen, Timcanpy x Link, maybe Lavi x Lenalee and others.

**Warning(s)**: Kanda hurt, Levellier being an as***le.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, except the plot.

**A.N.:** If everything goes as planned there are only 3 chapters left before this story is complete.

* * *

When everyone finally went their own merry way Kanda suggested that he would make Allen something to eat. Something simple like Spaghetti Bolognaise. Preparing everything all that was left to do was wait.

Nursing a glass of water the albino was so lost in thought that he nearly jumped out of his skin when 2 arms encircled his torso. Locking the pathologist into a tightly embrace, Kanda laid his cheek on the other's hair.

"You know when you screamed for help earlier I was so scared that I was going to lose you. It's stupid, me the '_big bad cop of HQ_' actually caring about a stupid moyashi."

Allen would have retorted to that statement if he hadn't felt that Kanda was going somewhere important with this. So he let him continue without interrupting.

"But I did care, still do. What I mean is, … even if I have only known you for a day or two … Allen I really, really like you. A lot and I don't ever want to lose you."

Allen was flabbergasted but at the same time proud to have invocated such reactions in the Japanese man. "You know Kanda? I think I like you too."

Without hesitating the larger one of the two turned the pathologist around and cupped his cheeks. Running one of his thumbs across the other's lips, he looked into Allen's eyes.

He must have seen something that he liked for the next moment he was kissing him. Allen placed his hand atop of the larger ones and kissed timidly back.

Even if Allen was a virgin he had kissed someone before. Only with Kanda it felt right. When the kiss ended both were a little out of breath.

"Wow, just wow." That was all the albino could say. If he didn't know any better he would have sworn that the kiss had melted his brains.

The smirk on the detective's face promised more kisses like the last one. That was until his cell phone went off. Allen – who stood incredibly close to Kanda – could hear what was said on the other side of the line.

"Remember what I said about kissing my apprentice pretty boy. We wouldn't want you to lose your tongue now would we? Have a nice night, bye!" With that Cross cut the connection leaving both youngsters looking bewildered.

"You know I suggest that you let one of the CSIs look for bugs. Master might have planted a few in your apartment."

"Cross wouldn't do that would he? Even that sister-complex doest go that far." At the albino's raised eyebrow he sighed. "I'll give Bak a call tomorrow morning."

His eyes drifted towards the food – still on the fire – and cursed. "How do you feel about take-out? 'Cause our dinner just burned."

"Whatever you want." Was Allen's answer while he went to throw the food in the waste bin.

XOXOX

After they finished their meal both retired to bed. The position they went to sleep in was the same as the one they woke up in. Minus Kanda examining his arm off course.

Allen woke up some hours later. He blinked a few times before realizing there were voices sounding downstairs. When he went to alert the detective he saw that the other was already awake.

The next thing he realized was their new position. He blushed even though he should be worrying about potential burglars. Allen was on his back with Kanda lying in between his legs and his head on the albino's stomach.

The Japanese put his fingers to his lips to make sure the younger one would be silent. He then proceeded to stand up. Grabbing Mugen from his place next to the wall, he took the pathologist's hand in his own and guided them towards the stairs.

"I'll distract them and you open the kitchen window. Climb on the roof and down the fire escape towards the garage.

"Kanda!"

"Ssh. Don't worry I'll be right behind you. Wouldn't want to leave my precious moyashi alone." The smirk accompanying that sentence just oozed confidence.

Hoping that that confidence was well founded he signaled for Kanda to start moving. Slowly getting down the stairs they made sure that not the slightest creak was heard.

When they reached the bottom the detective made a hand gesture towards the albino to turn on the lights. Having expected the sudden brightness it gave them an advantage over the intruders.

The three man looked up like dears caught in headlights. The two who stood closest to them charged blindly at Kanda. Raising their guns it was obvious that they wanted to knock him out cold. The detective reflected the blows with his katana.

"What are you waiting for moyashi? Go!"

Allen didn't need to be told twice and made a dash towards the kitchen window. Grasping the handle, he fumbled to get it open. Too bad his palms were so sweaty they glided back off. Causing him to stumble and land on his butt rather hard.

But the fall had his advantages as his new perspective was able to let him see that the third man was stealthily advancing towards Kanda, who by this time had floored both attackers.

Being concerned for the other, Allen didn't really think, he just acted. Grabbing the first thing available – which was one of the pans they used for dinner – he hit the man upside the head. Hard.

The next scene looked like it was played in slow motion. He himself hitting the man, the gun dropping while the man fell down and – much to Allen's horror – the gun going off on impacting the ground.

The bullet grazed Kanda in his side. With a cry he clutched the newly created wound. "Kuso!"

"Kanda! Shit, I'm so sorry…"

"Shut up!" Calming down seeing the other's shocked look he said what he really had wanted to say. "Knock those two also on the head to ensure they are defiantly unconscious and then go to get the diary. We can't afford to lose it."

Still panicking like mad he did as the other asked him. After letting the pan drop down on their heads rather painfully – a crack was heard both times – he ran into the kitchen. He pocketed the black notebook in between the waistband of his boxers and under his shirt.

Seeing the third man on the floor Allen crouched down and relieved the man of his black t-shirt. He returned back to the detective and went to bandage the wound.

"So what do we do now?"

"We go to Cross's residence."

Allen looked surprised. "Why not go to the hospital? We could call an ambulance. Because you know, you're obviously injured and I can't drive."

"Then call Link for a ride. To answer your question, we discovered that 2 doctors of the E.R. are on the Earl's payroll."

Nodding that he was listening the albino searched frantically for a phone. Even is the Japanese looked calm, the blood was starting to flow faster staining the bandages.

Finding what he was looking for, he searched through Kanda's contact list before realizing that everything was in Japanese.

"Here I can't read any of the names." Shoving the phone in the other's hand he began putting pressure on Kanda's wound while the latter had a conversation in his mother language. Finishing his call he dropped the phone somewhere and lost consciousness. Needless to say that that freaked Allen out.

XOXOX

The albino had never been so happy when he saw the blonde haired inspector coming through the door, even if it meant facing his master. No words were spoken while both helped the larger man into the car.

Marian Cross was not happy to be woken up in the middle of the night until he found out why they had done it. Gesturing to the guest bedroom he said: "Lay him on the bed, I'll give him an anesthetic in if few seconds. Anita will you look after the brat? And you, two-dots help me with the wound." And with that Cross and Link disappeared behind the closed door.

Being left alone with the woman apparently called Anita he took in her appearances. She was a beautiful woman with long black hair and a friendly smile. All in all she was much better than compared to some of his master's previous lovers.

"So you are Allen Walker? Welcome in my home, as Cross said my name is Anita I'm his fiance."

If Allen had been in his right mind that statement would have shocked him but right now he didn't care.

"Here sweetie why don't I make you a calming tea and then you can work on the diary. Something tells me you won't sleep before you know how your partner is doing."

"I think you're right miss Anita."

During the time it took to remove the bullet the albino made some sort of chart where he explained what sign meant what letter and so on. Three hours later Link and Cross came out of the guest bedroom. Allen looked up with hope fulling his eyes. Link saw this and smile giving him a thumbs up. The relief coursing through the albino's veins would have made him cry but instead he ran into the room and looked at the Japanese on the bed.

The pathologist pulled a chair closer to the bed and sat on it. The remaining hours of the night he refused to be removed from Kanda's side. Link went back home and Anita and Cross went back to sleep.

XOXOX

Detective Yuu Kanda and inspector Howard Link had decided to go visit the victim's house. They had found out her name was Megumi Masafumi and that she had been married. Hopefully a talk with her husband would clear some things up. And if they were really lucky it would lead them to their killer.

Needless to say that Allen was NOT happy about it. If he had his way the Japanese would be in bed recovering and not put any strain on it. But then again the man was stubborn just as the albino had thought that he would have been.

A big sigh escaped his lips. 'It's his life. If he wants to put it in dangers just to solve a case that someone else can take over it is none of my business. Then again …'

He was pulled out of his thoughts by the same man he was thinking about.

"Don't worry so much moyashi. I'll be fine, I've got pimple face to keep me safe." Said pimple face grunted at his new nickname and simply glared. Off course the receiver wasn't too impressed.

"Just be careful okay?"

"I will." He gave Allen a sweet kiss and then left the office with Link.

The albino touched his lips while a smile spread across them. That was the scene that Timcanpy stumbled on.

"Wow you look like something good just happened. Let me guess: it has something to do with Kanda?"

"How did you know? Wait never mind don't answer that. So why are you here?"

"Well Wong didn't need any help in the morgue and Link said that you made a chart with the code '_translated'_. So here I am offering to help you with the diary."

"Oh I could use some help. Thank you Tim."

"No props. Besides you are more fun to hang around with that dead bodies."

The older pathologist did not really knew how to react on that so he just accepted the younger one's help. The translating – let's call it that for now – would go a lot quicker when done with two. And so they set to work.

XOXOX

Two hours later both were ready to throw in the towel. Neah Walker's black book spanned a timeframe of nearly one year and six months with daily entries.

"Man, your uncle wrote a hell of a lot. Especially when it comes to his piano performances."

"Allen replied to that statement with a yawn. "Be lucky you got the interesting part. The only thing I've read about so far is about his neighbor who is an old woman that constantly nags about his practicing and his dog barking all day."

"He has a dog? I didn't read anything about it."

"Hmn. What was the date of your first entry?'

"July the 30th 1999. Why?"

"His dog died on the 23th of April 1999. So it makes sense that he doesn't mention the poor animal again."

"Oh that explains a lot indeed." Tim's nose was still buried in the diary when he thought that he found something interesting. "Wait Al I think I found something!"

"What?"

"2nd of August 1999: After today's show I was approached by a rather chubby guy claiming his name is Adam. He complimented my skills and asked if I wanted to play in his club. I answered that I would think about it. You see there is something not right about this man."

"Does he mention which club or give any more information about this Adam person?"

"No, not that I can see."

"Let's look at further entries. See if he mentions some more. I've got a feeling this Adam guy has something to do with the Dragons."

If Tim wanted to give a comment on that Allen would never know because at that exact moment the door opened. The man that stepped inside reminded the albino of the photo's he once saw of Hitler. You know as in the crazy German dictator who looks like he has a stick up his ass and with a toothbrush moustache? Well that was how the man in the doorway looked like according to the older pathologist.

"Inspector Levellier!" Timcanpy shot up like something bit him in the butt. "What are you doing here?." He paused before adding "Sir!" almost like an afterthought.

"Do I need an excuse mister Kida? I just wanted to meet the boy who is so important to the Dragons." His cold eyes settled themselves on Allen.

The latter could feel a shiver running through him. There was something wrong with this man.

"I must say that I expected…more of you, doctor Walker. But I guess not every member of the Noah family has good taste. Now I'll leave you again sirs. Hopefully we won't meet again."

As the door was shut the two pathologists could only stair at it.

"What just happened?"

"No idea but somehow I get this feeling like he just insulted you or something."

Allen threw a look at Tim saying 'you think?', causing the other to shrug. Both jumped out of the sofa they were occupying when the door was thrown open for a second time in one minute.

"Moyashi, brat, we have a new case."

"What Kanda?" But the detective had already left again obviously expecting them to follow him. Which they did.

Safely getting to the standard S.U.V. Link gave them a little bit more information.

"The Kitsune orphanage was set on fire earlier in the evening."

Next to him Tim looked absolutely horrified, amber eyes wide and filled with tears.

"Tim?"

"That the place where I and Kanda spent most of our early years before we both got adopted."

That shocked Allen since he had no idea that the two knew each other before working at the Tokyo police. 'I guess this means I still have a lot to learn about Kanda…'

With that the car ride to the crime scene was in silence. Each of the occupants worried what they might find there.

* * *

TBC…

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

Next chapter: The Dragons succeed in kidnapping Allen and the leak inside the bureau is revealed. But the more important question is: can Kanda save the albino in time?


	8. Closing in

**Dragon**

**Chapter eight: Closing in.**

**Summary story**: Allen Walker, pathologist with the Houston Police Department, and Kanda Yu, detective by the Tokyo Police must overcome their differences and work together if they want to get rid of the maffia organisation 'Noah'.

**Summary chapter**: The team visit the orphanage where a large part of the police force grew up in. Allen also discoveres who the leak is before being kidnapped by the Dragons.

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, onesided Tyki x Allen, Timcanpy x Link, maybe Lavi x Lenalee and others.

**Warning(s)**: Levellier being Levellier, and character death.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing but the plot.

**A.N.:** Introducing the Third Excorcists. I based there appearances on a website that I found. Only the color of the tattoo under their eyes they need more love!

Also forgive me for the mistakes and weird sentences sometimes but it is difficult to type when your nose is stuffed and your brain feels like it is covered in jelly -.-"

Anyway thank you everybody who put this story on alert, favorites or who reveiwed.

Please enjoy ^^

* * *

The crime scene was one like Allen had never seen before. In front of him stood a large house – more like mansion actually – with flames bursting through the roof and windows on the upper floor. The scene was more horrifying that any of the ones he had been before. 'Oh God please don't let anyone be in there! Especially no children.' Death by burning was something you wouldn't even wish your worst enemy to suffer.

But the albino knew that when it came to large buildings not everyone could be saved on time. Add to that the fact that Timcanpy and he were taken to the scene and you could be sure that there was at least already one victim. Be it to the flames or the smoke inhalation.

Next to him Tim fell down on his knees, his facial expression one of unbelieving shock. Not that Allen could blame him after all the place he had called '_home_' for a couple of years was now nothing short of a inferno.

In front of them Kanda wasn't doing much better. If the pathologist didn't know any better he would say that he Japanese was about to break down at any point.

Inspector Link was the first to come to his senses and took over the leadership for now.

"Yuu-san go seek Galmar and see if he knows anything. I'll go look for Bak and the boss of the fire brigade. Kida and Walker you stay here until further notice."

The two pathologists nodded while Kanda pulled himself together and did what Link had asked. Timcanpy also dried his tears and stood up. He was needed now, mourning could always come later!

Allen was impressed by this and gave the younger one a hug. He released the blonde the moment he saw a black mini-van come to a stop a few meters away from them.

Somehow he had the feeling that whoever was in there belonged here and yet they don't. It was a weird conflicting feeling so he decided to find clearance.

"So euhm Timcanpy, who are they?" Allen asked while pointing at the 5 people stepping out of the newly arrived black mini-van.

"Those are the members of C.R.O.W. That's our equivalent of your S.W.A.T.(Special Weapons and Tactics)-team or the Canadian SRU (Special Response Unit). Some jokingly call them the Tokyo Police's third defense force."

The albino and the younger blonde turned to take in the appearances of the 5 agents, while Tim pointed and named them.

"The team consists of 2 females and 3 males. Madarao Kanoe is the leader, the long-haired girl next to him is his younger sister."

Madarao was a year of 25 with blue hair. The left side was cut short, the right part reached his ears, kind like a fringe. A red feather was placed in it. His brown eyes were accentuated with green tattoos beneath them. The upper part followed the contour of his eyes and a hooked part pointed downwards in the middle.

His younger sister was – if Allen had to guess – 23 years old. She had long, wavy blonde hair, with the fringe combed back and a string held it back. Her brown eyes were accentuated by the same tattoo her brother had. Only hers was red.

"The only other female on the team is Kiredori Yagami. She's quiet and shy but don't piss her off 'cause she can and will kill you."

This time Tim pointed out a small, petite woman about 20 years old with short green hair except two braids framing the front of her face. Under her brown eyes was the same tattoo in purple. It looked like all the team members had the same one but in different colors.

"Right so the only 2 males left are Tokusa Yabugushi and Koushi Akimichi. The latter is the uhm ... fat guy. Just don't call him that to his face. He can be quite violent at times. Hell he could even give Kanda a run for his money when it comes to being unfriendly!"

In the pathologist's modest opinion the man resembled more a sumo-wrestler than a dangerous agent. He had his long black hair in one of those weird bun-like thingies that are difficult to describe. Underneath his cold, black eyes was the familiar tattoo in black. He seemed to be the oldest, about 30-years old.

The last man on the team was of medium height, only a little bigger than Tevak actually. About 27 years old, his light green hair was pulled in a ponytail on the left side of his head, his fringe was combed to the right side. His tattoo was blue.

Another thing that Allen noticed was that they all had the same two dots on their forehead just like Link. Maybe the latter had once been part of their team? This believe was strengthened when he saw the blonde walk towards the black mini-van.

"I wonder what they are doing here. I mean the fire brigade almost has everything under control right?"

"They came here because they also grew up here. Just like Kanda and me."

"Euh? How many on the force lived here then?"

"Almost 10% and also 5 of Tokyo's top lawyers. Oh and 3 people on Bak's CSI-team. Seeing the confused look on Allen's face he elaborated. "The orphanage is run by a retired French policeman and his daughter. Their last name is Galmar if you are interested."

"Most kids that come here are the victim of a crime. As you might guess the bigger part of us lost their parents thanks to the Dragons. Galmar noticed that we never received psychological help in the other orphanages so he designed this one especially to take care of the victims."

"Hearing his stories from the time he worked inspired some to join the police-academy. Those who weren't fit enough for it tried to help the law in any other way. Like me wanting to be a pathologist. And Lou Fa, Shifu and Rikei joined the CSIs."

"Wow." Allen had wanted to say more but at that moment Howard Link waved them over. He nudged Timcanpy and together they headed for the mini-van.

XOXOX

Once they were all seated Madarao started speaking. "So Howard over here told me you had a case of a stolen body back in America."

"Ah yes. Eventually we found it again but there was something weird with it."

"What was wrong with it?" Tevak asked in a soft voice.

"Someone had cut out his intestines." Next to him Tim made a face at that bit of information. He supposed nobody had taken the time to tell him about it.

"So I guess that means you don't know of the way the Dragons smuggle their drugs?" Madarao asked.

When no answer came from the albino Tokasu decided to explain it to him. "You see a few weeks ago we discovered how they got their drugs in here from America. If I'm correct after a death someone can donate the person's organs right? Well when this is going on the hospital's pathologist – who is on the Earl's payroll off course – plants the drugs in the stomach. The body then gets shipped home to wherever it came from. One arrived they wait until three weeks after the funeral before digging up the body and recovering the drugs. Once done they place the body on top of its grave so it looks like grave robbers of vandals were responsible."

"If the person is supposed to be cremated they steal the body on the night before, take the drugs and then dump the body somewhere." Kiredori finished were Tokusa left off. She too had a soft voice.

"Bloody hell how sick can these people be. I mean don't they have any respect for the death!"

"Al calm down they will get them. After all Tokyo finest are working on this case."

"Timmu your eternal optimism never ceases to amaze me." Koushi muttered.

"Amaze or amuse?" Link ask the bigger man with a glare.

Before an answer could be given or before there was a glaring contest the doors opened and Kanda stepped in. He looked even worse than when he had been shot last night.

"Yuu-san is everything alright. You look kind of pale?" Tevak sounded honestly curious.

"I just got word from the firemen. The total balance of the fire are 15 deaths, 3 wounded and 2 children who got away unscratched because they were playing outside when the fire started."

"And is that all? 'Cause I have the feeling you are hiding something from us."

"I never could fool you now could I Madarao? No one of the first bodies they could indentify was that of Alma." The detective's voice sounded so weak that Allen just knew he had lost a precious friend. The outraged cries following that statement confirmed it too.

Each former occupant of the orphanage was quiet until Kanda's cell started ringing. Whoever it was on the other side must had have some good news if the smirk on the Japanese face was any indication.

"That was Bookman. He did a little research on Eshi like I asked him to do and guess what. He had already typed out a report of this fire before it had even started. Plus Bookman has found blueprint to the mansion and an online order for 3 flasks of gas."

"Well what are we waiting for let's go find this Eshi-person and interrogate him." The gleam in Koushi's eyes made Allen almost feel sorry for the reporter. Almost.

"Allen, you and Tim stay here. Bak will tell you what to do shortly. Okay?"

"Okay Link." Both pathologist echoed at the same time.

XOXOX

The first thing both pathologists noticed was the terrible smell that assaulted their nose. The second thing was the burned corpse in wheelchair close to the staircase in the middle of the hall.

"Alma…"

Allen's eyebrows rose at this statement. Whoever this what he had been important to a lot of people. Stepping closer to pay his respects like he did with every victim he came across he saw something that made him want to cry.

In the man's arms were two small corpses consistent with children of about 3 to 4 years old. Apparently the man – Alma he corrected himself – had tried to safe them but couldn't get to the front door because of a beam that had fallen down and blocked the route.

"You look curious."

"What?"

"When Kanda said that Alma died and everyone reacted you looked surprise. And now you have a curious expression on your face."

"Your right. I was wondering what this man meant to you all."

"He was so close to Kanda that many people thought they were brother. Not that it was a surprise Alma Karma was one of the first orphans to be placed in here. Kanda came about a year later."

"Those two, Link and the members of C.R.O.W. went to the police academy together."

"Did Link also grew up here?"

"No he met the others in the academy and they became good friends. But to continue … two nights before graduation Alma was run over by a driver who texting behind the wheel. Kanda was devastated when he heard that his '_brother_' could never walk again. Normally he too was supposed to get into C.R.O.W instead he joined the regular force to find the person responsible for Alma's paralysis. Link did join the other but left when Levellier offered him a place in Internal Affairs. And that meant the end of their group."

"So after that accident Alma began working here?"

"Yes he loved kids and somehow they loved them."

"Come on Tim let's get started here so that we can find the person responsible."

Together they did a preliminary examination and divided the victims in 3 categories.

A) Those who died because of smoke inhalation and showed minimal burning.

B) Those with second degree burns who most likely died of a combination of the two.

C) Those who died of the burning and were hardly recognizable.

When they were done Bak walked towards them. "Allen I have an important question for you. Do you think Tim is well informed enough of the procedures to do an autopsy on his own?"

"Yes."

"Okay then here is the plan: you, Tim and Wong will get help from Cross and Fou, who is the pathologist working the nightshift by the way. That way each will have 3 bodies to examine and it will make the work less, more accurate and it will give us faster results."

"Fine by me. We're done here anyway. Can you send them to the morgue?"

Bak nodded. Thanking him, Allen and Timcanpy left the crime scene to look for a ride back to HQ.

XOXOX

"Walker, inspector Levellier would like to have a word with you."

"Okay Link just give me a moment to finish sawing up the last victim."

"Oh don't worry about that Al, I'm finished with John so I can do that for you if you like."

"Thank you Timcanpy, I appreciate that."

Following inspector Link out of the morgue, the albino could feel his stomach drop. The Hitler-look-a-like had held nothing but obvious contempt for him during their previous meeting. God knew what the man would want with him now.

Link knocked on a solid wooden door and while waiting for the affirmation to enter, the older man gave him a small, comforting smile. When the "Come in" resounded he pushed open the heavy-looking door open.

Inspector Malcom C. Levellier glanced up from where he was seated behind a large Mahoney desk. A scowl appeared on his face when his eyes landed on the albino.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Why yes doctor Walker. Inspector Link please close the door."

The Internal Affairs inspector leaned his elbows on his desk and intertwined his fingers. A uncharacteristic grin spread on his face and Allen had do to his best to suppress a shiver when he saw it. Really that man looked like the devil!

"You see doctor Walker we are having a serious situation concerning the Dragons. The Noah Tyki Mikk wants you quite badly. Sa badly in fact that he offered to pay 1.000.000 Yen to the whoever brings you to him."

"Inspector how do you know that?" came Link's outraged cry.

"Never mind that! How do you know which Noah wants me, when even I don't know his name?" interjected Allen as shocked as the younger inspector next to him.

"Simple. You know that leak everyone is desperately looking for? Well that's me!" while confessing this his hand dived under the desk and resurfaced with a gun in it.

Levellier stood up and pointed it towards Link. Before either of them could react a red stain spread across the latter's chest from where the bullet impacted. Allen dropped on his knees next to his fallen comrade and began pressuring the wound.

The adrenaline coursing through is veins and the panic raised even more when Levellier grabbed his white hair and pointed the gun – with a silencer on the barrel Allen noted – at his temple.

"W-what are y-you going to d-do?" he began until anger took over and his sentence became more aggressive. "For Christ's sake we are in the bloody police HQ and you just shot one of your own. How are you planning on escaping?"

"Through the secret door behind my desk off course." Pulling Allen by the hair they exited through the afore mentioned door. It opened up to reveal the empty alley behind the station. Well normally empty alley for now there was a white van parked there.

Two people stood in front of the opened van's doors. One was a big guy with a dumb expression on his face. His skin was grey, his eyes golden and 7 small crosses stood in a line across his forehead.

The other man, however, completely took away Allen's breath. It was the same one he had seen in his memories. The same golden eyes, curly black hair , tanned skin and predatory smile.

"Hello my precious _Shonen_, how nice to finally see you again. I have to say that you sure turned into a fine young man."

"Tyki Mikk." The albino gasped out. Seeing the man here and now had unlocked all those blurry pictures in the flash-backs he already had. Plus it did help that Levellier had said the man's name back when they were in the office.

"I'm flattered that you still remember my name. It's only natural that I know yours too nee Allen Walker?" The man grasped both of the pathologist's wrists before the latter could do anything.

The burly olive-skinned guy also came forward with a piece of rope – where it came from the albino didn't know – and tied Allen's hands behind his back.

When he was restrained Levellier finally let loose his hard grip on the white hair, pulling out a few strands in the progress. Tyki gently picked him up bridal style, causing the albino to renew his struggles. Sadly for him the other was unfazed by it, simply dropping him in the back of the van and holding him there.

"Skinn why don't you pay the inspector for his hard work?" There was a dangerous glint in his unnatural eyes.

Allen's head snapped up and he tried to look over the Noah's shoulder when he heard a resounding crack. His eyes widened and he would have screamed his lungs out if the other had not slapped a hand over his mouth.

The sight that had greeted him was quite gruesome in a way. The man – Skinn was his name? – had broken the inspector's neck. Causing his head to stand in a 180 degree angle on his body.

And that was the last thing he saw before a syringe was plunged into his nexk making him lose consciousness.

* * *

TBC…

Please review and let me know what you think. Even if you didn't like it ^^"

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

Next chapter should be up in two weeks. IF I get better from this stupid cold I'm suffering otherwise it can take up to three weeks. It difficult to think when you are sick -.-


	9. The rescue part I

**Dragon**

**Chapter nine: The rescue (part 1).**

**Summary story**: Allen Walker, pathologist with the Houston Police Department, and Kanda Yu, detective by the Tokyo Police must overcome their differences and work together if they want to get rid of the maffia organisation 'Noah'.

**Summary chapter**: The Dragons have captured Allen and now it is up to Kanda and C.R.O.W. to get him back before Tyki steals his virginity. Allen on his part learns some things about what the bigger picture is...

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, onesided Tyki x Allen, Timcanpy x Link, maybe Lavi x Lenalee and others.

**Warning(s)**: Some pervertedness.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing but the plot.

**A.N.:** Feeling partially better except for that stupid stuffed nose. I started on a new one but don't worry I'll finish this one before Christmas.

I also need to start on my new cosplay. LOL I'l be going as Miranda Lotto in the Victorian dress she wears during the 'Zombie-attack' in the manga :) Can't wait to start on it.

Anyway thank you everybody who put this story on alert, favorites or who reviewed.

Please enjoy ^^ Allen won't be safed in this one yet. Due to the chapter being to long otherwise I decided to cut it in 2 parts. The first one – this – will be an explanation what the Dragons whant and all that jazz. The second one – posted within 3 days – will feature the actuall rescue.

* * *

Allen groaned when he woke up, feeling like his brain was covered with jelly or something similar. 'What happened? Oh yeah I got knocked out, again! Really is it get-Allen-Walker-unconscious-week? 'Cause if it is I wonder why nobody thought to warn me.'

"My, my, Tyki it looks like your pet is waking up."

The albino's eyes shot open upon hearing that sentence. He closed them quickly again when too bright light shone right in them.

Closing them made him use his other senses to distinguish things. First off: there were no cuffs around either of his wrists nor were there any around his ankles.

The second thing – and most important one for him – he was wearing clothes! But he could still feel cold steel around his neck, making him believe that he was chained by his neck. The softness beneath him gave away that the bastards chained him to a bed.

"Shonen you can open your eyes now. Let us see those beautiful grey orbs of yours. After all the Earl himself wants to meet you."

Allen did as he was told and took a good look at the people gathered in the room. Except him there were 4 other males, all seated on chairs around the bed he was on.

The first one was off course Tyki Mikk. Who was – in Allen's modest opinion – sporting a conceived grin. The second one was the big dumb guy from when he was kidnapped. Skinn was his name? Or something that sounded like that anyway.

The third one resembled Tyki but with longer hair, a more crazed expression on his face and a perverted look in his eyes.

The last one was the one to really attract the pathologist's attention. He was of medium height and fat, as in really abnormally fat.

On his face he sported a large toothy grin. His eyes were perfectly hidden behind the small round glasses perched on his nose.

"Good day Allen Walker. It's nice to finally meet you face to face. I am the Earl of Millennium but you may call me Adam."

"And I'm Sherman Camelot, Tyki's brother you could say. And the big guy over there is Skinn Bolic."

"Nice to meet you all. If I promise not to tell anyone about this will you let me go? I've got a boyfriend to go back to." Pardon Allen's sarcasm in that comment but at the moment he was quite pissed off about all this.

"Sorry no can do. You are Tyki's pet now. Besides it won't be long before we kill that wannabe samurai you seem to fancy."

"You can't!"

"See it as revenge on your uncle. I killed him, I killed his brother and now I'll make your live miserable."

"Why? What did Neah do to you that you hate him so much?" Allen's voice was high pitched and sounded close to hysterics? Not that you could blame him right?

"Simple. I loved him! I loved him so much and he goes off to rat me out to the police. From the moment I first saw him I just knew we were meant to be. He was so beautiful and then that mouth of his! How many times I fantasized about it being wrapped around my…"

"Whoa too much information Earl." When Mikk interrupted the fat man, he also went and covered the albino's ears. No reason to mentally scare him for life.

"Wrapped around what?" Skinn asked surprisingly innocently. He had one of his fingers next to his lips and had cocked his head to the side, looking like a confused, little kid for how far that was possible anyway.

Four pairs of eyes landed on him while everyone was thinking the same thought. In the end it was Sherman who asked it aloud. "Are you stupid?"

The burly man seemed insulted but decided not to comment on that. It was for the best really.

"Now, now children why don't you leave our new addition to the family alone and let us discuss our plans in private?"

The three Noahs nodded and followed the Earl out of the door, leaving Allen Walker alone with his rather depressive thoughts. 'Kanda please save me…'

XOXOX

About an hour after the others left the room a soft knock sounded on the door. Allen figured he didn't have to say anything since he was just the '_pet_'. This turned out to be true when the person on the other side of the door just opened it and stepped inside.

The man was in his late thirties with white hair except for a lock of black in the middle of his forehead. His whole demeanor just shouted: shy and socially awkward.

"Hello sorry to bother you but master Mikk asked me to bring you some food." The man smiled showing of his really sharp looking teeth. The plate he was carrying contained a bowl filled with – if the albino had to guess – some sort of noodles. Regardless of what is was, it smelled pretty good.

"Thank you mister."

The man just smiled some more and approached the bed. "There are cameras hanging in the corner so please don't make any weird faces." Receiving a nod from the pathologist the man continued. "I'm Alystar Krowly III. I'm here because Kanda asked me to tell you that Link is still alive. He and C.R.O.W. are planning on getting you out of here tonight. My partner will get you some fitting clothes later on. She'll also give you some last minute guidelines."

"So you are one of the police agents to go undercover. How can I trust you?" The albino was skeptical, after all it could be one of the Akumas assigned to gauge his reaction and report back to Tyki. Maybe all of this was some kind of trap.

"You can't. But Cross told me that I should mention Neah's diary. That and if you don't get out of here alive, he'll bring you back from the death, make you pays his debts and then kill you again."

Allen sweat dropped. That sounded like something his master would say all right. Plus only a few people knew about the diary so he decided that he would trust the guy for now. Hopefully it won't come back to bite him in the arse.

XOXOX

He had just finished his food when the curly haired Noah walked back into the room. The man was positively glowing. He approached the bed and pushed Allen back on it. Not that the albino could do much to prevent it with him being chained and all.

Tyki straddled his waist and started planting little kisses on the pathologist's jaw line. "The Earl has given me some free time and I am planning on using it to its full extend. Be ready to be thoroughly molested boy."

'Yeah like I let you do as you please arsehole.' And with that he pulled his legs together and jammed his knees in the other's lower back. Too bad for the albino the motion made Tyki fall forward so that his crotch was nearly in front of Allen's face. And off course it made the other think something very wrong.

"What's this shonen are you this impatient for me? You could have just asked you know."

"No please get of me I don't want this!" Allen started trashing around violently in the hope of throwing the tanned man off. If there was someone who would deflower him he would want that person to be Kanda. Not some gangster wannabe.

"Oh you could have just said so. I won't do anything if you don't consent to it. I'm not a rapist." With that he climbed off of Allen and sat next to him on the bed. The albino himself was speechless for a few seconds. He really hadn't expected the Noah to give up on him so soon.

"What wrong your making a funny face." Tyki asked while lighting a cigarette.

Allen pulled up his nose at the horrible smell and decided to answer truthfully. "I didn't think you would stop."

"You want me to continue?"

"NO!"

"Well like I said I'm not a rapist. I hate people who can only satisfy their needs with weird things like non-consensual sex, bondage or even worst get hard at the thought of little children."

"Your one to talk, you have me chained to your bed. But I agree with you on the children thing."

"The chains are there to ensure that you won't escape." The man was silent for a moment while he took a drag of his cigarette before continuing. "Why do you think that we killed Levillier?"

"Because you couldn't use him anymore in whatever you have planned?"

Mikk looked impressed at the pathologist's answer. "There's that but the main reason is what we found on his computer."

Allen threw an expectant look at the other. He would never say it out loud but he was curious.

"One day we asked one of our – I guess you can call her one – spies to check what was on his computer. You can't even how enraged Lullubell became when she found child pornography on his hard disk."

"What! Wait are you serious? Is Levellier really pedophile or did you plant evidence just to incriminate him?"

"No shonen that is not our style. He really had pictures of naked 7 year old boys in various euhm '_positions_' on his computer. So when the Earl heard of it he ordered his death. I'm just grateful that he was able to deliver you to us before we killed him. Can't imagine what I would have done I had to wait another day to finally have you in my arms again sweetheart."

Allen looked like he was about to freak out at the nickname part. But if he wanted to diverse the attention off of him he would have to make sure to start up a conversation. The question was about what? Then an idea struck him. If he played this right he could also get information for Kanda when the latter freed him.

"But doesn't killing Levellier ruin your plans?"

"You want to know about them? I guess I can tell you since you're not going anywhere sometime soon. But I want something for the trouble of explaining."

"And what would that be?" the pathologist asked dreading the answer. Who knew what the pervert wanted of him.

"Oh only a kiss – with tongue – from you and your head on my lap."

"Ookaaay…" The albino did what the other asked. 'Maybe if I imagine that I'm kissing Kanda I won't be that bad.' Allen toughed his lips to the tanned man's soft lips and shyly opened his mouth. If the other wanted something more than he should take the initiative.

And Tyki did. By the end of the kiss the white haired man was seriously out of breath and disgusted. It had felt wet and the other had moved his tongue in circles, mimicking a washing machine. Really and here he thought the other had experience kissing. Guess not.

The older one gently guided Allen head towards his lap and the latter was wary about what he could have planned. Nothing apparently for when he lied down the other only ran his hands softly through the white strands.

"Well how to start. Hmm I can tell you that by the end of this week and the start of the next one, the mayor of Tokyo and all police agents on the Dragons case will be death."

Noticing Allen's wide eyes he added with a sly grin: "Yes your boyfriend will be death too, and so will your guardian. But don't worry I'll be there to comfort you."

'That's what I am afraid for…' he wisely didn't say that aloud lest he'd anger the Noah.

"To continue. The mayor and some other high politicians will be murdered by crazy junkies with no ties to us. And your friends will all meet unfortunate accidents that stand apart from each other. No-one will ever be able to connect them. Your colleagues in America will die too and that will hopefully be the start of diplomatic distrust between Japan and America."

"Let's start with Link and Levellier. The good inspector discovered that his mentor and boss was a lowly pedophile and confronted him with the evidence that he collected. Levellier in a moment of panic shot Link and then ran out of HQ. That is the story by the way that will be featured on the new this evening when the murder is discovered."

"But you killed him in the alley behind the station. How will you explain that?" 'Apparently he doesn't know that Link is still alive. That's good it means that the others have an advantage.'

"Patient shonen I was just getting to that. We replaced his body and dropped it in the river. For however someone is concerned he will be the victim of a mugging went wrong.

"Now your guardian. He and his fiancé – and in extent also her police partner Mahoja – will be killed in Cross his apartment by one of the husbands of the woman he had an affair with. You know defending the family honor and all that shit."

"C.R.O.W. will be called towards a hostage situation where the perpetrator will get anxious when they arrive. As a result he will blow himself up and take out the 5 members. Your boyfriend – who we will lure to the scene with an excuse – will also get caught in the blast."

"The CSIs will be taken out when someone misplaces a chemical that will make the entire lab explode. Wong and the night pathologist will be taken out in this too."

"In America a group of Japanese gangsters will enter the police station and start shooting at random. This will kill Miranda Lotto, Noise Marie and Froi Tiedoll."

"For Komui Lee we will stage a murder – suicide. The press will tell that when he found his sister and her boyfriend – Lavi Bookman Jr. – together in bed he went crazy and shot them both before killing himself. Bookman himself will be overcome with grief and commit suicide too."

"And then as the icing on the cake we have Timcanpy Kida."

"NO! You can't kill him, he knows nothing about your group."

"We know, call down we are not going to kill him. We'll kidnap him too."

"Why?"

"Did you know that he has an older brother? No? Well he has one and Lero – that is his name by the way – is the Earl's personal assistant. Another thing you might not know about your sweet little assistant is that he can't remember anything from when he was 7 and 8 years old. Due to the shock of losing his parents he went in a coma. Off course we'll alter this. Poor little Tim will be one of Levellier's victims and was blackmailed by the man into working at the station."

"Now with him death, Tim's older brother – who has been searching for him ever since they were children – will take over guardianship. All legally off course. And then when we have him he'll will be promoted to Skinn's pet."

"Why him. Wouldn't his brother rather have Tim with him?"

"Lero hates his little brother. Besides Skinn likes sweet things and that boy is quite sweet. Perfect match no?"

"But why? What's the point of all this?"

"With the Politian's out of the way. The Earl can take over the power, first in Tokyo and later in all of Japan. When that happens we will take over the world one part at a time."

The man started laughing manically and for the first time Allen was truly, utterly afraid.

'Please, please come save me quickly…'

XOXOX

And somewhere else in Tokyo a fierce looking Japanese man with long hair was preparing himself to rescue his boyfriend. Next to him the members of C.R.O.W. were getting ready to make the bust of the millennium.

* * *

TBC…

Seriously you didn't think I would really kill Link did you? ^^ I love his character and if he'd died poor little Timcanpy would be all alone XD

Please review and let me know what you think. Even if you didn't like it ^^"

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

Next chapter (second part) will be up in 3 days max. Maybe two if I really type really quickly.


	10. The rescue part II

**Dragon**

**Chapter nine: The rescue (part 1).**

**Summary story**: Allen Walker, pathologist with the Houston Police Department, and Kanda Yu, detective by the Tokyo Police must overcome their differences and work together if they want to get rid of the maffia organisation 'Noah'.

**Summary chapter**: Kanda and C.R.O.W. attack the Dragons layout and try to rescue Allen.

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, onesided Tyki x Allen, Timcanpy x Link, maybe Lavi x Lenalee and others.

**Warning(s)**: Character death.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing but the plot.

**A.N.:** I'm posting this today because tomorrow evening I'm finally going to see the new Harry Potter movie. Too bad it's going to snow -.- Really I go maybe twice a year to the cinema and every time that I go it either rains, storms or snows... And last weekend half of Belgium was under water because of a storm. My family was lucky but on other places the water stood almost 1 meter high.

Anyway enough rambling enjoy the story and don't mind the action scene. It was hard to write ^^"

Also I'm not to happy with how I ended this chapter but didn't want to rewite it for the nth time.

Thank you for reviews, alerts, favoriting and for reading this story in general :)

* * *

Allen Walker was a many great things: young, smart, friendly, prideful, weird, gay, etc. One of the things he wasn't was a coward, nor was he easily scared for that matter.

Except for now. Now he wouldn't want anything more than to run and hide. Hell he would even scream like a little girl if he thought that it would make him feel better.

The reason? A man by the name of Tyki Mikk. During his explanation of the Dragons' plans he had shown a side of him that the albino should have expected but didn't. Allen Walker was scared out of his wits by the psychotic nature the man was currently exposing.

The manically laughter combined with the crazy expression on his face made the pathologist want to hide underneath the bed or something. He would have done it too if it wasn't for the chain around his neck.

Suddenly the Noah stopped laughing and turned his head towards Allen – who had moved his head off of Tyki's lap.

"What's wrong shonen? You look like you have seen a ghost."

His only answer to that was the uplifting of the albino's eyebrow and a look that clearly said what-do-you-think?

Their staring match was cut off when the tanned man's phone went off. Allen's eyebrow inched even more towards his hairline when he recognized the tune to be the theme song of Jaws.

"Hello? Yes Earl. No. What? Yes right away."

Shutting his phone he looked at the pathologist. "What?" he asked innocently – or as innocently as possible – when he saw the questioning look on the other's face.

"Jaws?"

"I thought it was most fitting for the Earl. For some reason his always toothy smile reminds me of a shark."

Allen just nodded. 'Crazy, that guy is just absolutely bloody crazy.' He crawled backwards on the bed when he saw Tyki approach him.

"Sorry love I've got to go. See you later." And with that he planted a small, chaste kiss on the albino's lips.

When the Noah left the room, Allen wiped the back of his hand over his lips. As if it could erase the other's touch. He knew one thing for sure … Kanda was a much better kisser than Tyki. When the other finally rescued him he would tell him that. Boost his ego a little you know?

He was pulled out of his memories of Kanda by a soft knock coming from the door. For a moment he thought that the tanned man had forgotten something but then he remembered that Krory's partner would visit him.

This was proven true when a woman appeared in the open doorway. Her blond hair was pulled into two low pigtails. A bundle of some sort was in her arms.

"Good evening mister Walker. Master Tyki asked me to give you some fresh clthes. You can take a shower in the next room. I'll remove your chain but I have to accompany you in the bathroom. Too make sure you don't escape or so the master says."

She put the – now identified – bundle of clothes on one of the bedside tables before releasing the chain. Once it was off Allen rubbed his sore neck. He gently eased himself off of the bed and followed the – still unknown – woman into the bathroom.

"I understand that Alystar already gave you Kanda's message."

"Indeed he did miss …?"

"Emmerson, Eliade Emmerson. Kanda and C.R.O.W. already made sure that a diversion started on the other side of town that would require the Noah's attention."

"So what is the plan now?"

"I'm going to get you your new clothes and then I'll have to leave you in the room alone. One of the C.R.O.W.-members should get to you in 15 minutes to bail you out of here."

"Okay."

XOXOX

Allen was so high strung with stress that when Kiredori appeared in front of him he – almost literally – jumped out of his skin. He barely even managed to not scream out loud. Too bad for him it sounded more like a shriek, a very girly sounding one at that.

"Where the bloody hell did you come from."

The small girl didn't grave him with a spoken answer. Instead she just pointed upwards. When the albino looked at the ceiling he saw that the hatch to the ventilation shaft was open.

"Please tell me we are not going to escape through that."

"Why not?" Kiredori asked genially surprised.

"I may be a itsy bitsy claustrophobic…"

"You want to escape? Or are you okay with playing one of the Noah's pets for life?"

"I will do whatever you want so long you get me out of here and into Kanda's arms."

"Smart boy. Now put this in your ear." She handed him a small see through earplug that he had seen agents wear during operations.

The albino had some trouble putting it in. Once he was sure it would not fall back out he mentioned for the petite girl to continue.

"Guys Purple here I've secured white and we are ready to go back into the ventilation system. I'll check in at rendez-vous point 1."

"Roger, Red and Blue will be waiting for you there."

"Okay over and out."

The connection in the earpiece died out and Kiredori bend through her knees before intertwining her fingers together and making a bowl.

If Lavi hadn't insisted on watching all those action/spy movies Allen would not have known what the other wanted. He decided to thank the redhead the next time he saw him again.

Placing his left foot on the woman's hand, he was lifted upwards to the ventilation shaft and pulled himself in. He crawled a little bit forward to make place for the girl, waiting patiently for her to close the hatch so nobody would know that they escaped like this. It was then that he remembered what Krory had told him.

"The undercover agent told me there were camera's in the room."

"We know. One of the lab's computer wizards hacked into the central security system of this warehouse and is showing them a rerun of a pre-filmed scene. This means you sleeping in the room while you are actually escaping with me."

"And this means we also saw you kissing that monster. When I get you home you better clean out your mouth."

"Kanda! You won't believe I happy I am to hear of you. By the way are we really in a warehouse. It doesn't feel like one."

"Yes we are how can you not know where you are?"

"You didn't see the tape did you kiredori? Otherwise you would have known that they injected him with a sedative."

"What tape guys?"

"From the security camera that was hidden in the alley were they took you from."

"Sorry to interrupt the reunion but this is Green here. Mister Walker did they say anything to you about their plans?"

"As a matter of fact they did."

And with that Allen told them everything he knew.

XOXOX

The crawling through the ventilation tunnels was very tiresome. Not in the first place because well you can't stand up straight and crawling on your knees for 5 minutes can hurt.

So Allen was more than relieved when Kiredori ordered him to stop. Opening the hatch before her she dropped down. When the petite girl signaled for him to follow he did it less gracefully than her. In other words he fell down on his butt.

Looking around the room he saw that there were various bodies lingering the floor. The tattoos on their hands showed that they were all level one and two Akumas. Maybe there were some of a higher level but the albino couldn't distinguish them then.

Resuming his evaluation of the room he saw the two C.R.O.W.-members responsible for the massacre. Tevak was breathing hard and the curved blades in her hands were stained with blood. Next to her Tokusa was looking much more composed. He too was carrying weapons. It consisted of two sticks connected to their ends with a short chain between them.

"Why don't you use guns?"

"To much noise besides each of us has another weapon that they can wield best. Take Tevak for example. She's quite deadly with those two cutlasses of her."

"And what do the rest of you use?"

"I stick with my nunchucks and Kiredori here uses only bagh nakh." At this the aforementioned female showed him her two gloved hands, before balling her hands in fists and releasing deadly looking knives. To Allen it looked like she was wearing tiger claws or something similar.

"Koushi excels at long distances combat so he usually throws kunais." Those the pathologist knew, he'd seen some ninja anime thingy were the characters used them.

"And Madarao likes to take his weapons from museums so don't be surprised when you see his guan dao."

"His what?"

"It's a long wooden pole with a pointed metal counter weight on the bottom and curved sword on top." Tevak explained.

"Ah ha so what now?"

"We wait for the rest. And if my hearing is correct then the second wave of Dragons is on their way here now." The look on Tokusa's face reminded the albino of a snake seeing his favorite dinner and looking forward for the kill. Needless to say that it gave the poor pathologist the shivers.

XOXOX

Allen was quickly ushered behind some glass casings before the doors leading to the room they were in were broken open and in came running 40 Akumas. All equipped with either guns or knives.

For a minute the albino was afraid for the C.R.O.W.s. After all how could they win with just there – in the pathologist's opinion – weird weapons? He was proven wrong very quickly when he saw the fight develop.

The first one to counter attack was Kiredori. She darted in between the enemy until she found someone of her liking. Surprisingly quiet and fast she appeared behind him and thrust forward her claws. Efficiently driving them through the other's neck. The poor Akuma fell down without even knowing what had hit him.

Behind her Tokusa began swinging his nunchucks so fast that his three opponents actually stood still and stared in awe at him. Seeing them distracted he lashed out and hit the heavy wooden stick against one forehead, one throat and one nose. The one who was hit on the forehead was only knocked out but the other two were clearly dead.

Tevak – who stood closest to where they had hidden Allen – looked like she was dancing. Gracefully sidestepping and evading the enemy while with long slashes the beheaded the opponent or thrusting one of the cutlasses right through their heart.

In all of the tumult neither of them so the four men who were sneaking up to Allen. When he and Tevak finally did it was too late to react for the latter was suddenly surrounded by six men, reluctantly leaving the albino to fend for himself.

And that he did. Grabbing the first one by the arm he pulled him sideward into a second one. Those two were out for the moment leaving two others to deal with. The first one ran towards Allen and tried to grab his neck. The albino shot out his hand and – with luck, mind you! – he hit the man on his adam apple, choking him.

The last one standing eyed the pathologist with caution. They had thought that he would be harmless. Apparently they were wrong. The man simply shrugged, he liked a challenge and this kid looked like he could provide one.

He kept his distance and began circling the albino. When he was behind him he reached forward and pulled his arm towards his back. Allen cried out in pain but quickly retaliated by throwing his head backwards, hitting the man on his nose.

While the Akuma let him go to hold his nose, Allen turned around – and with all the might he could muster – brought his feet forward kicking the man in the balls. A grin spread out on his face when he saw the man crippling and crying while reaching between his legs before falling down on the ground.

His pleasure was short lived for the two first men were back on their feet and restraining him. He tried to buck in their grasp but no matter what he tried they didn't let him go. That was until the head of one of the man suddenly separated from his neck.

Both the albino as the other Akuma were still for a moment and that was all it took before the other one was beheaded as well.

"You okay kid?"

Behind Allen was Madarao who – as you can guess – was the one responsible for his getting free.

"Yes thank you."

Around them the sound of fighting died down until only the five of them were left standing.

"I guess we will look for the rest now?" Kiredori asked to break the unnatural silence left behind after the fighting.

"I guess we should for all we know that idiot of a Koushi is sitting somewhere and eating instead of taking out Akumas."

"Tokusa that is not very nice!"

"Sorry Tevak but you have to admit that I'm right about him. It's not like he never has done anything like this before."

Silence followed that statement and just as Allen was thinking how the biggest member of C.R.O.W. could have joined , the door opened and said man walked in through it.

Without a word he pulled two kunais from his belt and threw them in the albino's direction. Before he or the others could react soft grunts could be heard. Turning around he saw the kunais in the throats of two Akumas, who apparently had been sneaking up on Allen and were planning on stabbing him in the back. Tyki Mikk's orders be damned.

"So who is useless now hé Tokusa?"

Nobody answered him but Allen asked the question he desperately wanted to ask when he saw that the fat man was alone.

"Where is Kanda?"

"Fighting the Noah that was stationed to protect this place. He asked me to come get you all. Don't know if they are still fighting or if any of them is dead."

XOXOX

As it turned out Kanda was the winner of the fight. When they found him he was sitting on his knees, catching his breath, while Mugen was lying next to him, covered with blood.

The Noah he had been fighting was lying on the floor in a heap, his body covered with welts, cuts, slashes. Allen recognized the big posture to be that of Skinn Bolic.

"Whoa detective you look worse for wear. Was he that difficult to defeat?" Tokusa asked with a sneer. Only to be knocked upside on his head by both Tevak and Kiredori.

"What do you think. See these bruises? I can tell you I didn't plant them on myself. That man was a worthy opponent. One I think you yourself would have troubles defeating."

Kanda stood back up and opened his arms after putting Tokusa in his place. While the C.R.O.W.-members looked confused, Allen knew what to do. Without hesitating he embraced the detective and nearly cried in relieve of seeing him again.

"Aw how cute? Don't they make a perfect couple nee-san?"

Madarao didn't grace his sister with an answer but Kiredori did. She had taken out a small camera that had been hidden in her bullet proof vest and snapped a shot of the two embracing. "How much are would they be willing to pay to not let this photo be published in the next police magazine?"

"No idea but when you developed that film can I have a copy?"

The petite woman just nodded and the other three males on the team felt sorry for Kanda and Allen. People often used the cliché of fangirls but in this case it was true for both of them.

Even if it was weird for Tevak. She used to be in love with Howard Link – much to the disappointment of her brother – but when she learned that he would never love her in return because he was gay, she was strangely fine with it. Even going as far as to support gay rights.

Kiredori was just one of those girls that like to read yaoi manga all the time. As a result none of the guys wanted to look what was in her locker for fear of seeing the dreaded thing lying open on a page showing explicit sex. While none of them had something against gay men there were some things they didn't want to now. How two guys have sex was one of them.

The peace and – let's face it – weirdness was broken when Madarao's phone went off. Kanda and Allen let each other go and Tevak and Kiredori stood to attention.

All of them knew that whoever was on the other side had bad news if the indication that the blue haired man was yelling was something to go by. With a scowl on his face he snapped the phone shut and turned towards them.

"That was the Beta-team we send in to arrest the Noahs and Earl…"

"And?" all of them prompted when Madarao seemed reluctant to continue.

"Those stupid asses let them all get away. As of this moment all of the Noahs and the Earl are still free and going into hiding as we speak."

* * *

TBC…

Please review and let me know what you thought of this chapter and my action scene(s). Thank you ^^ Hopefully they weren't too bad ...

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda

Next chapter is the epilogue and then this story will be complete ^^

P.S.: In case you didn't understood the codes here's the list. I also put their weapons next to it. They can all be found with Google or Wikipedia if you want to know what they look like.

Purple: Kiredori. Bagh Nakh

White: Allen.

Red: Tevak. 2 cutlasses

Blue: Tokusa. Nunchucks

Black: Koushi. Kunais

Green: Madarao. Guan Dao

Yellow: Kanda. Katana (Mugen what else XD)


	11. Back to America

**Dragon**

**Chapter ten: Back to America.**

**Summary story**: Allen Walker, pathologist with the Houston Police Department, and Kanda Yu, detective by the Tokyo Police must overcome their differences and work together if they want to get rid of the maffia organisation 'Noah'.

**Summary chapter**: epilogue, so read to find out =3

**Pairing(s)**: Kanda x Allen, onesided Tyki x Allen, Timcanpy x Link, maybe Lavi x Lenalee and others.

**Warning(s)**: Sex scene (first one ever that I've written).

**Disclaimer**: Nothing but the plot.

**A.N.:** Can't believe I actually wrote this -.- Please enjoy the read while I go and kill myself in some secluded corner because of the shame... By the way in my opinion the lemon is absolutely crappy but feel free to judge for yourself.

* * *

It had been one month and two weeks since the raid in the warehouse and so far they still hadn't come any closer to arresting the Noahs or the Earl. Because of this lack of progress many police officers believed that they had fled the country and were now hiding somewhere across the world.

Allen Walker was just happy to be out of Tyki Mikk's claws. Even if a lot had changed since then. For starters he and Kanda had sex quite a few times already. Much to the chagrin of one doctor Marian Cross who had – accidently – walked in on one of their '_sessions'_. Needless to say he threatened to kill the Japanese man for deflowering his '_son'_.

Another thing that had happened was that Howard Link had been discharged from the hospital. He and Timcanpy finally came clean about their feelings. Actually Tim more like blurted out "I like you" in a very drunken stupor. The next day Link confronted him and when he heard that the young pathologist really did like him, he confessed that he liked the other too. Again much to the chagrin of Cross, who had started to feel like the other was his second son.

Not only was Link now in a happy relationship, he was also the full time partner of Kanda. After the fiasco with inspector Malcom C. Levellier the higher ups offered him the position that the latter had formally held. The blond declined and asked to be transferred to the homicides department.

Back home in America a lot of things had also changed. Lavi had summoned up all of his courage and asked Lenalee out on a date. Things quickly progressed from there and now they also were a couple. When the albino had first heard this he had feared that the redhead would be killed by the ever overprotective Komui. Apparently the latter had tried, but after his sister threatened to leave him if he hurt Lavi, he backed off. Doesn't mean he still won't try to scare the detective away by placing cockroaches in his office or dumping ice cold water on him.

The other week Kanda's adoptive father – Tiedoll – had called with good news. The oldest of his four children – Noise Marie – was pretty infatuated with the clumsy detective Miranda Lotto. As it stands he calms her down a great deal whenever she suffers from a panic-attack. The old detective was now busy hoping that they would get married and start a little family with lots of children. After all Kanda would never have children of his own, Daisy only had one-night-stands and Choji was too much of chicken to approach a girl he was interested in.

XOXOX

Allen Walker took one last look around the mortuary where he had worked for a very short time. It was not that he would leave forever, but he and Kanda would go back to America for one month and when the returned to Tokyo, Allen would be in charge of the morgue. Cross had retired and Fou did not want to take care of things.

Leaving the ice cold room behind him he stepped through the glass doors where the labs were behind. In the last month he had become very close to 4 CSIs in particular. Them being Lou Fa, Rikei, Shifu and Didi LeJeune. Much to his embarrassment the only girl of the science department – Lou Fa – seemed to have developed a crush on him.

Walking towards the break room where – he knew everyone would be – he shifted the package he was holding higher up his arm. He couldn't leave them without buying them something now could he. After bugging Kanda for ages about what they would want they both had decided to just go with 3 large boxes filled with a variety of cookies. Allen also bought a box with Belgian Waffles because he heard that that was Krory's favorite.

After C.R.O.W. took out most of the Dragons, Eliade and Krory were free to return to headquarters without the fear of dying if the Noahs found out. Somehow – he still didn't know how it had happened – Kanda and Krory had become the best of friends. The latter will take over the Japanese detectives jobs while he was in America with Allen. Off course he will be assisted by his partner – and girlfriend apparently – Eliade.

When he stepped inside the little break room he was surprised that literally everyone was there to see him and Kanda off. In one of the corners were the C.R.O.W.-members: Madarao, Tevak, Tokusa, Koushi and Kiredori. With them were Timcanpy and Link, the former sitting on the latter's lap and looking like he had every right to be there. Which he did.

In the other corner were Krory, Eliade, Daisya and Chaoji. Much to Allen's delight the youngest brother of Kanda seems to have accepted him for who he was and no longer hated him for his '_connection'_ to the Noahs. Although to be honest Daisya and Kanda would have probably have something to do with that change.

In the middle of the room were the CSI seated: Lou Fa, Shifu, Rikei, Didi and Bak. Bak was accompanied by a teary eyed Fou and Wong. The petite, female pathologist had taken an instant liking to Allen the moment she met him. As she said "Anyone who can tame headquarters devil is a friend of mine." But the albino was sure that when Bak would later mentioned her teary eyes she would deny it venomously and then kick his ass for even imagining such a thing.

Next to the door where the people that Allen would miss the most during his month in America: his master Cross, Anita and her colleague a big, bald, scary woman by the name of Mahoja.

Gently placing the boxes on the table in the middle, the albino was surprised to feel arms going around his waist. Turning his head, his lips were captured in a heated kiss by his boyfriend. Cheering sounded all around when they did this.

"Hey pretty boy don't tire out my son before he has to board that plane. Unless you're planning on carrying him onboard."

"Master!"

"Don't worry Cross, no matter how many time we do it I'll make sure to be as gentle as I can be."

Allen turned bright red at Kanda's statement which caused the room to erupt in laughter. But what they didn't knew was that the detective was really gentle with the albino during sex. He could still remember their first time – right after he was rescued – he had been so scared that it would hurt. He had been very surprised when he only felt pleasure and no pain at all.

"All right everyone leave Al alone and let's get this party started!" Tim's voice boomed across the room and at once everyone started having a good time.

XOXOX

When they arrived home Kanda wasted absolutely no time in pressing _his_ moyashi up against the wall and ravaging his mouth and neck.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now?"

"Believe Kanda when I say that I have a pretty good idea by the way a certain part of your anatomy is pressing against my stomach."

"Less talk more action."

They did just that, Kanda bending his head slightly to kiss and nip at the albino's collarbone. The feeling were proving to be too much and Allen let out a long moan. When the detective figured that he had marked the moyashi sufficiently enough he pulled him away from the wall and led him into their bedroom.

"For fuck's sake Allen, why do you always were so much layers?" Kanda complained why trying to undress the pathologists and not just rip everything off.

"Because it's cold in the morgue and I don't want to get sick."

Kanda didn't bother to answer to that and just continued with what he was doing, grinning when he finally succeeded. Now that the moyashi was naked he set to work on his own clothing.

When everything he had been wearing was lying on the floor, Allen stepped forward and ran his hands across the smooth expanse of the detective's chest. Kanda was truly beautiful and the albino was thankful each day that he was the one that the Japanese was sharing his bed with.

Before he had been self-consciousness about how his body looked. But after the black haired male insured him that he was cute and absolutely fuckable – Kanda's words not his – he began to feel a little more confident each passing day.

Allen's moans increased in volume when the other returned the soft caresses and gently laid him back wards on the bed. The albino knew what would follow but he still was shocked every time Kanda went down on him and took his erection into his mouth.

Letting out his loudest moan yet he nearly screamed the other's name when he felt one cold, wet finger go in and start preparing him for something much, much larger. One finger turned into two and before long Kanda had three fingers in him making sure he would feel absolutely no pain when he penetrated him.

"Kanda, stop teasing" a groan followed by a moan and then he started begging. "Please hurry up!"

"Tch little bit impatient are we today? Don't worry." And the smirk crossing on his face nearly sent Allen into an early climax.

Turning their position around, Kanda sat back against the headboard and made Allen straddle his lap. Familiar with this position – and loving it – the albino raised himself onto his knees and gently lowered himself on the detective's erection. The latter helping guide it in.

Both moaned at the familiar sensation and began setting a steady rhythm with the pathologist rising and lowering himself on his knees and the Japanese lifting his hips to meet the other half way.

Steadily the groans and moans began rising in volume and the pace began quickening more and more until with a scream of Kanda's name the albino climaxed and slumped on the other's shoulder.

Kanda turned them back around so he was on top. Throwing one of Allen's legs over his shoulder and he began thrusting almost feverishly before grunting the albino's name and coming into the other.

"Wow, that was amazing." Gently kissing the pathologist he noticed that the other was nearly falling asleep. "Come on moyashi let's get you cleaned first."

"I don't want to, can we just do that tomorrow?"

"Remember the last time we didn't do it directly?"

The albino grimaced. He could remember it alright. The feeling of being absolutely sticky and sweaty. Not to mention how sore he was.

"Fine"

Kanda just grinned and helped the moyashi enter the bathroom but before turning the shower on the pathologist made one thing clear. "No sex in the shower."

XOXOX

The next day Allen had to quell the urge to beat Kanda in a bloody pulp. Not only did they ended up doing it in the shower. The other had been so inappeasable that they went for another three rounds in the bed.

Needless to say that after only two hours of sleep the albino looked like absolute crap and was less that enjoyable company. For some mysterious reason Kanda was looking as good as always and he seemed a lot more awake and aware than the pathologist.

Being a native Japanese Allen let the detective do all the talking. He just followed the man towards were they would be boarding the plane back home. Even if it was only for a month the albino was glad to see everyone again.

"Come on moyashi our plane is about to leave." Kanda grabbed the pathologist' s hand luggage in one hand, his own was in a back pack on his – where else? – back. With his free hand he took the albino's in his and let him through the gate.

Neither of them noticed the golden eyes following their every movement. Nor did they notice them glaring at Kanda's back when he grabbed Allen's hand. The owner of those eyes let a manically grin spread across his face and whispered. "Soon Shonen you will be mine and mine alone. That stupid wannabe samurai boyfriend of yours will be killed and then I'm free to do with you as I please. And I'm planning to enjoy every minute of it."

In the crowed department hall on the airport nobody heard him and nobody saw him leaving, disappearing in between families and couples waiting to go on their much deserved vacations.

* * *

The end

Sequel anyone ? If anyone is interested in a brief summary, just go to my profile and look at the title 'Deathly Sin'. Let me know if you me to write it or if you don't care for one.

I just can't believe my first story ever in now officially complete ^^ *is very happy*

Thank you all for reading, reviewing, alerting and put this story on favorite *bows* and until next time hopefully :)

Hugs and kisses

Chibi Mathilda


	12. Important notice

Dear readers,

Here's a quick note to let you all know that I'm still very much alive (big surprise! ^^")! And also to apologize for not updating any of my stories in almost a year :-s

I do not have any excuses except for a lack of interest and having almost no free time what-so-ever. I'm currently working part-time while going to school and having an internship at a hospital. I also got my driver's license so a lot of time went into trying not to crash my dad's car xD

But the most important reason of my lack of updates is probably this: I HATE MY CURRENT WRITING STYLE! I re-read some of the older stories and I can't help but hate what I wrote It sounds bad, childish and it's too fast paced…

So in 2014 I'm going to rewrite every one of my stories and finish them before moving to the next one and who knows maybe I can finally finish my three ongoing series ^^ The sequence in which I'm going to work is this:

-Where I Belong

- Allen Walker and the School of Magic

- Ghost Hunters (complete rewrite AND adding extra stories!)

- Dragon/Deathly Sin/ Devil's Playground (I'm going to try and make this into one big story ^^)

I'll let you know when I take the old stories down and the new ones will have the letters 'RE' behind them (meaning: rewritten). That way you can hopefully enjoy my stories once again

Again I apologize for my lack of updating and I hope that I haven't lost any readers due to this but I promise that in 2014 I will update regularly! ^^ Thank you very much for all your patience and the next time you hear from me will be when I re-upload 'Where I Belong' :D

Also before I forget... HAPPY NEWYEAR EVERYONE!

Hugs and Kisses

Chibi Mathilda (Nicky)


End file.
